The Aunt Of Naruto Uzumaki - Book 2
by Treanna Hatake
Summary: Ruby may be gone, but she lives on and watches over her nephews life as he lives for her.
1. Prolouge: Watch Over Him

(Ruby's Point Of View)  
It was really weird being dead. No wait, I shouldn't call it that; I guess I should call it being "at bay". I feel no pain, no suffering, nothing. It's as if my life was nothing but a memory that I've lived and now I'm waiting for something to happen.

"Open your eyes..."

A comforting, soft, warm voice tells me to open my eyes for which I do. When I open my eyes I see my family, my friends, and I see a picture of myself down there. I don't feel scared to see what I see. I see Kushina-nee crying and her friend, Mikoto holding her, comforting her. I look over to my brother, Minato-nii, who is trying to act strong, although I could see that he want's to cry as well.

I don't want to call out to them because it feels like it is none of my business to call out to them.

I see Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Shizune, Anko, Gai, and a few more of my friends. I feel almost happy to see everyone, yet there all so sad at my funeral. I can understand why, but then again, I'm also confused. Aren't they happy to see me in no pain?

Minato-nii...

Kushina-nee...

Kakashi...

I know that you are sad and hurt and are dealing with things your own way. It's perfectly fine to cry, I learned that while living. Minato-nii, I see the light. Kushina-nee, I see angels. Kakashi, I feel warmth. My friends, I'm leaving you my friendship, hold and carry it in your heart.

It's so strange to die. It's like leaving, with knowing you won't come back to visit. Dying is leaving your comfort zone for something great. Please be happy while I walk these stairs to the voices who call for me. While I feel the blankets wrap around me and the warmth of unconditional love holding me.

We live for the moments and look on the memories in which we have lived for. Minato-nii, I lived for you. Kushina-nii, I strived for you. Kakashi, I loved for you.

"Minato-nii...Kushina-nee..."

I can breathe again.

(Third's Point Of View)

The funeral ended and everyone left to start fix up the damage around the village, mourn for there loved ones, or go to the safe house for shelter and food. Once everyone was gone, the cleaners are cleaning up the tables and pictures on the tables. Kakashi and the couple watched as they picked up Ruby's picture and put it into a box.

A tear slips out of Kakashi's eye and he hurry and wipes it away before anyone could see. Sadly for him, his sensei saw so he put his hand on his students shoulder for comfort. An idea came to him as he looked at his wife who was also letting tears fall from her eyes.

"Kakashi...how about you come to the hospital with us to pick up Naruto?" He looked up at the blonde haired Jounin then gave a small nod. Minato put an arm around his wife who was still crying and took of his hand of Kakashi's shoulder so they could walk to the hospital.

Once they arrived, they walked over to the newborn hallway and walked over to the desk in front. Minato gave the nurse a nice smile and gave her his last name saying that they were here for a pick up. She nodded then stood up leading them to room 206.

They sat there for about ten minutes which let Kushina calm down so she could stop sobbing for awhile. They heard a knock on the door and told the person that they could come in. It was the nurse from before that held the door open for a small bed to come in with a small figure in the middle of the bed.

The red - head gasped as she stood up and walked over to the bed. The nurse walked over to Minato with a clipboard with papers on it. "Alright, if you could sign these papers and read over the contents then you are free to go." He nodded as she walked out the door to give them so time to spend with each other as a family.

Kushina picked up the little bundle of joy and cuddled with and cooing him which made him smile. Kakashi watched this transaction with a small smile for which Kushina sees so she walks over to him and tells him to hold Naruto. He widened his eyes and shook his head with his hands in the air saying that he didn't want to.

She didn't listen to him and carefully put the baby into Kakashi's arms so he could hold him. The masked Anbu member looked down at the big blue eyes that were staring right back at him. Small hand reached up to grab his mask but Naruto was to far away to grab it to he was just grabbing air. Kakashi brought his hand to so Naruto could grab a finger his a tight grip which made Kakashi smile.

"I see that smile, Kakashi. You can't hide it." Kushina said with a smirk as Kakashi put his head down with a blush. "I...I can't help it..." He whispered as he looked back to the baby who was looking at his with a confused face. The red hot - habenero nodded her head as she looked down and rubbed the top of the baby's head. "I know, he has the same happy aura as Ruby, doesn't he..."

Kakashi looked down at the baby once more and nodded with a smile, "He definitely does..." Minato looked up at them and told them that he was done with the paper work and that they could get going. Kakashi gave Naruto back to his mother and said that he would carry the diaper bag. Minato agreed as he opened the door so his wife could get through the door with no trouble.

They got to the counter and turned it the paper work with a smile. She said that they could leave and wished us good luck. They walked out of the hospital to be hit with people who are outside who couldn't get into the hospital because it was full. They walked toward the house and they ran into the Uchiha family who is carrying a baby with them.  
Kushina yelled out to her best friend and they stopped to talk to them. "Is this Naruto!" Mikoto asked as she gave her baby to her husband, Fukagu, to carry. "Yep, we just barely got out of the hospital and we are now heading home." Kushina got close to her friend and asked her quietly so no one would hear but her. "Is it true that its late nights with newborns..."

Mikoto nodded while Kushina got depressed because she wanted her sleep. The female Uchiha shook her head at her friends antics and said that it is also one of the best times to be with the baby is at night becuase you are trying to get them to sleep, its beautiful. Kushina sprang up with excitment and snuggled herself next to Naruto while thanking her.  
They walked away from the Uchiha family and headed back to the Namikaze residents. They walked through the front door and dropped off the diaper bag and brought the baby up to his room. They set him down while he started to fall asleep.

They walked back downstairs and Kakashi said that he was going to leave. Minato stopped him and told him to sit down because they wanted to talk to him. "Kakashi...Kushina and I were talking and we made the agreement for you to move in with us." Kakashi's eyes widened and asked them why they would want him to stay.

"Well...Kakashi...to me, you are like a son, and we were thinking that Naruto needs a Nii-san in his life. Also, I just want you to be close to me so I know that you are safe. I also think that we all need to be together after everything that has happened." He put his head down and tears started to fall out of his eyes. Nodding his head, he looked up at his sensei. "Thank you, Minato sensei...no...Tou-san...Thank you..."

Minato smiled as he walked over to him and gave him a hug. Kushina smiled at the moment until they heard crying from upstairs so she went to go check on him. Minato let go of him and told him to get eveything packed and that he would come help bring them over to the house.

Both of the boys walked out of the house which left Kushina and Naruto at home. She looked over at him with a smile and she looked over at a picture of Minato and Ruby posing in a picture with big smiles. She looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"Ruby...please watch over Naruto and keep him safe from this world of danger..."

******************************  
Hey Guys!

I'm back to writing the second book!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting The Family

(Ruby's Point Of View)

"Ruby...its time to wake up..."

I heard someone calling out my name with concern in their voice which confused me. Wasn't I already awake because I had my eyes open. I was surrounded by a white void and empty space so there was nothing I could do except just sit here.

"Ruby please...open your eyes..."

The voice was warm and welcoming while have some concern laced into it. I wondered it I closed my eyes then open them again then I will wake up. I decided to try that so I close my eyes then I slowly opened them again. "Honey look...she's waking up!"

I opened my eyes all the way and I saw two people standing above me with concern and worry on their faces. They had blonde hair that could compete with mine and Minato-nii's. They had blue eyes that were like the ocean and sky above.

The woman wore a yellow dress that was almost the same color as her hair. The man wore the Namikaze clan's uniform that the men traditionally wore in my clan from what I remember. I feel like I recognize these two people but there is only one way that they could be in front of me is that...

"I-I'm dead...a-aren't I..." The woman hugged me while she hummed her herself. "I am so sorry about what happened to you, Ruby...I wish I could protect you from it..." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes as I turn to look over to the man then back to the woman. "Mother...Father...is it really you?" My father put his head on my head and rubbed it.

"It's so good to see you, my little rose! You have grown so much, haven't you?" Tears spilled from my eyes and I went to wipe them away as my father knelled down and wrapped his arms around me and so did my mother. "It's...I...I missed you so much!" I shouted as tears still feel from my eyes.

My mother wiped away my tears then tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Oh Ruby, we missed you as well...though I wish that you took a little longer to see us..." I rubbed that back of my head and gave an awkward laugh. "Well, I had to do what I had to do..."

My father nodded, "We know, what you did was very brave of you, at least from what we saw." I looked up shocked, "What! You watched that!" They nodded and I looked down. My mother took my chin and brought my eyes to meet hers. "I admire what you did for your brothers family...saving the mother and putting the beast into the baby was very clever."

I looked down again as she said those words. "He probably going to hate me in the future for what I did to him." She shook her head and told me that he will most likely but he would understand why I did it. "I am never going to see my family again...Kakashi...my friends...no one..."

"Wrong!" My father told me and I looked at him shocked. "You will be able to watch over them as you stay with us as well." I gasped then hugged my mother in happiness and saying thank you to them. They laughed at my antics then pulled me up to my feet. "Come on! Some people want to meet you!" I walked with them through a door which lead to a long hallway.

In the hallway, there was pictures of people on the wall who has just barley past away . I thought it was cute that they had pictures of everyone and thought of everyone them, not just specific people.

We came up to a big door, and I got a scared flash that came through me as I put my hands on the door. My parents put there hands on my shoulders for comfort so I had the courage to open the door. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

Once the door was fully opened, I saw a group of people who had blonde hair and blue eyes like I did. They all turned to me and there eyes widened. I slowly brought my hand up and said a very low, hello. They all shouted my name in happiness, and ran towards me.

I look around and most of the people here are all who died on the night of the Namikaze clan massacure. I saw my Aunts and Uncles, Cousins, Grandma's, Grandpa's, and many friends. "Oh my gosh, Ruby, its so good to see you again!" My friend Mio said as she grabbed both of my hands in glee.

"Well if you ask me, she shouldn't be here for another fifty years or so. She still has her whole life ahead of her, with a man I mean..." My Aunt Ritsu said as she crossed her arms in disagreement and I just laugh at her.

I looked down with tears in my eyes then I start to speak. "I..I...I missed all of you! Please don't leave me again!" Everyone laughed and patted me on the head and back telling me that I was a cute kid.

"Ruby! Oh my gosh! Is that you!" I turned around to see my best friend running toward me with tears in her eyes. A few tears fell from my eyes as I ran over to her and wrapped her in my arms. "Rin! I can't believe its you! I 've missed you so much!"

Rin nodded, agreeing with me as we pulled away and I wiped away my tears. "Rin...I am so sorry...I wasn't there to stop them kidnapping you and putting the tailed beast into you...then you had to kill yourself...I'm so sorry!" Rin shook her head and told me that it was her choice to kill herself and that it was no ones fault.

I looked down and then thought of my crush. "You should have seen what it did to Kakashi...he was broken..." Rin nodded, "I know, I saw..." I hugged her for comfort as I saw that she started to cry. "It's alright Rin, everything came back okay in the end.."

Then I thought about what my death was going to do to Kakashi, and the family. I don't even want to think about it.

"Ruby Rose?"

I turned around to see three guys and a woman standing behind me with smiles on their faces. The man in front had short black hair,blue eyes, and blue headphones and was standing at around six feet. The lady to his left was a blonde, had blue eyes, and had black headphones and stood around five foot eight inches. The man to his left had short red hair, deep red eyes, and had purple headphones then he stood at around six foot four inches. The last man had long brown hair, black eyes, and brown headphones and stood around six foot two inches.

I looked up at them then held Rin's hand for comfort since I was shy. "Y-Yes..t-that's me..." They smiled at me then the with black hair stuck out his hand out for me to shake. "Hello! My name is Akio Higa!" I shook his hand and he pointed to the others around him. "The girl with the blonde hair is Hama Matsumoto, the red haired one is Saburo Kawano, and the last guy here is Yemon Tanaka."

I shook all of their hands then the man who was introducing everyone looked up with pride. "We have been waiting for you for a long time, Ruby!" I looked at him confused, but I let him continue. "We are the five and we have been waiting for you to come so we could do our first song all together."

I gasped as I let go of Rin's hand and put my hands together with a happy expression on my face. "You guys are part of the five as well! That's so cool!" They laughed at my antics and asked me if I would like to sing a song with them, and I agreed.

"Alright, what we do when we are all together is we do acapella so we don't need to use our headphones for music. Yemon and Saburo are not going to be singing but beat boxing and making the music for us." I looked at him with confusion. "So we are making our own music with our mouths." He nodded and I told him that I understood what he was saying.

Akio told everyone that they were going to sing so everyone quiet down and come around. Everyone stood in a big circle with me and the rest of the five in the middle. I took a deep breathe in, then I started to sing "Daft Punk" by Pentatonix with everyone else.

(Hama)

"Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail – upgrade it,

(Hama & Akio)

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick – erase it,

(Hama, Akio, & Yemon)

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick – rewrite it,

(Hama, Akio, Yemon & Ruby)

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip – unzip it,

(All)

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam – unlock it,  
Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch – update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax – rename it,  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it.  
Technologic.

(Hama)  
One more time

(Hama, Akio & Ruby)

Ah ah ah ah aaah  
Ah ah ah ah

(Hama)

One more time

(Hama, Akio, and Ruby)

Ah ah ah ah aaah  
Ah ah ah ah

(Akio)

Like the legend of the phoenix (Yeah)  
All ends with beginnings (Ohhh)  
What keeps the planets spinning (Ahhh)  
The force from the beginning (Oooooo)

(Hama, Akio, & Ruby)

We've come too far,  
To give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar  
And our cups to the stars

(Akio)

Say  
We're up all night till the sun

(Akio & Hama)

We're up all night to get some

(Akio, Hama & Ruby)

We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky

(Akio)  
We're all up night till the sun

(Akio & Hama)

We're up all night to get some

(Akio, Hama, & Ruby)

We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night – all night to get – up all night to get, get, get lucky

(Ruby)

Last night I had this dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
There's nothing wrong with just a little bit of fun  
We were dancing all night long

Oh, I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I hope this dream comes true

(Hama)  
One more time (Hey)  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing  
One more time  
We're gonna celebra-a-a-a-a-ate

(All)

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
More than ever hour after  
Our work is never over

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
More than ever hour after  
Our work is never over

I'm a work it harder, make it bett-  
Do it faster, makes us  
More than ever hou-hour after  
Ou-our work is never over

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
More than ever hour after  
Our work is never over

(Yemon)

Television rules the nation, oh yeah  
Television rules the nation

(Hama)

Music's got me feeling so free  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free (celebrate)

Tonight  
( Ruby) - (We've)  
Hey, just feelin  
(Akio) - (Come too far)  
Music's got me feeling the need  
(Yemon) - (To give up who we are)  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
(Ruby) - (So let's)  
We're gonna celebrate  
(Akio) - (Raise the bar)  
Celebrate and dance–  
(Yemon) - (And our cups–)  
To the stars

(Hama, Akio & Ruby)

We're up all night till the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky

We're up all night till the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up for-

One more night  
We're up all night till the sun  
(Hey) Celebration  
Feelings so free

One more time  
We're up all night till the sun  
(Hey) Celebration  
Music's got me feeling so–  
Our work is never over"

The song ended and everyone cheered and told us how good we did. Rin and my parents ran up to me and hugged me while telling how good I did. Before I could do anything, a yellow ball made out of yellow particles talked to me and told me that Hogoromo Otsutsuki, or the Sage of Six Paths, ask me to meet him in the main room and to follow it there.

I agreed to the object and started follow the ball out of the room and into a big hallway that had more pictures of people who have passed away recently. We came to a door and the ball went right through and into the room. Then a gravely voice told me to come in.

I go in to see the Sage Of Six Paths floating above the ground in a meditating pose. I walk up to him then kneel down to show my respect until he told me to stand up. "Ruby Rose Namikaze, you have died, but you still have Chakra left to spare so I am letting you go back to Konoha as Chakra so you could see the ones you love. When you show up there you will be invisible, but to show yourself you need to make the "Ram" sign. Now go..."

With that, I started to light up then I disappeared in a bright light.

**********Time skip brought to you by the first time skip of the story***********

I opened my eyes to see myself in front of Konoha's gate. I see that they are almost done fixing the gate from the Nine Tail's attack. Many people pass by me but do not see me which confuses me. Then I remembered what the Sage Of Six Path's said about me being invisible until I make the "Ram" sign.

I started to run to my house so I could see my family again. Once I got there, I saw Minato-nii and Kushina-nee cuddled up on the couch, asleep. I made the "Ram" sign so I could become visible and I could put a blanket on them. When I put it on them I saw the bags under their eyes from staying up to long.

My eyes soften, thinking of them taking good care of Naruto and staying up when he cried. I walked upstairs to see my room being filled with Kakashi's stuff, not mine. 'So they adopted Kakashi, huh.' I walked over to the baby's room to see a crib in the middle of the room with a figure in it.

I looked in to see a sleeping baby named Naruto which was the cutest thing I have ever seen. All the sudden he woke up and looked like he was going to cry. I hurry and picked him up to make sure that he doesn't cry. I remember a lullaby that Nii-san would sing to me when I couldn't sleep which was "Lullaby For The Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng, so I decided to sing it for him.

"Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"

I look down to see the baby fast asleep so I quietly put him down then put the hood of my cloak on. I then did the "Ram" sign so I would become invisible again then I ran out of the house to go see the one person I love before my Chakra ran out. Kakashi.

I had an idea where he was going to be which was the Memorial Stone, so I headed there. When I got there, I saw Kakashi knelling down talking to the Memorial stone. I walked over to him and knelled down next to him.

"Ruby...I'm so sorry that I was a jerk to you all those years...I wish it was different...I wish I told you my feelings before hand so you knew. I...I have now moved in with Minato - sensei and his wife because he said that we need to stick together since...since I am his last student. I wish I stopped you so were still here, I want to feel your lips again...I want to hear your laugh again...I want to see you again...I miss you...so much."

I wanted to talk to him but it might be strange if I just appeared in front of him out of nowhere so I decided to go into his mindscape to talk to him. I entered his mindscape and I saw him just standing there with his eyes closed while tears streamed down his face.

"Kakashi...open your eyes...stay with me..."

Kakashi suddenly opened his eyes as I put my hand on my heart in a kind gesture. His eyes widened and he mumbled my name in surprise. "Y-Your...Your here..." I nodded while telling him that I am just left over Chakra so I am visiting until it runs out.

He nodded and wiped away his tears and my eyes soften. "I heard what you said..." His eyes widen then he rubs the back of his neck. "How much did you hear..." I walked up to him and slowly pulled down his mask. "Enough..." Then I locked my lips on to his for a heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he puts his left hand on my cheek.

We pulled apart and we gasped for air after a minutes of making out. I pulled his mask back up and smirked, "You wanted to feel my lips again...there you go..." I looked up at him with a smile and he hugs me for which I hugged back. "I don't want you to go...I don't want you to leave me...not again."

I looked up at him and sighed, "You know that can't happen Kakashi...remember...I'm just Chakra." He nodded and I hugged him again. "Kakashi...there's something I have to tell you..." He looked at me and nodded. I let go of him then looked at him with a serious face.

"That man who attacked me that night...I believe that he will attack Konoha again and bring chaos to the world. I am certain that Naruto will be the one who will stop the Masked Man from his tracks. I don't know how...but I am sure of it. I want you to train him to make sure that he will be a exceptional ninja to stop him. Will you please do that for me." He nodded and I hugged him again.

"You know...I wrote you a song.." I looked up at him with a surprised look. "Turn on your headphones so the music will play. I nodded then he started to sing his new song.

(Kakashi)

"Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue  
But I'm OK  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them  
Again

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke-down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop

So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

I loved the song so far, but then, in my mind, I started thinking of the lyrics in my head so I decided to make this into a duet. Kakashi got surprised when I started singing, but went along with it.

(Ruby)

You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you,  
I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tucson,  
OK

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke-down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop

(Kakashi & Ruby)

So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

(Kakashi)

So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older

(Kakashi & Ruby)

We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older"

Kakashi smiled as we stopped singing. "I called it closer..." I felt my chakra running out so I told him that I loved it but then I started to fade. Kakashi stepped up to me with concern, "Ruby!" I brought my hand up and told him that my chakra has run out.

He started to cry again so I kissed his cheek and wiped away his tears. "I love you, Kakashi..." He looked up then brought his mask down and kissed me again. He has is hands on my cheeks so it deepens the cheek. With that I disappeared from the living world forever.

"Goodbye...Kakashi..."

Hey Guys!

The songs used in this chapter was "Daft Punk" by Pentatonix, "Lullaby For The Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng, and "Closer" by Chainsmokers!

Comment on how I'm doing!

BYE GUYS!


	3. Chapter 2: Seven Years Later

(Ruby's Point Of View)

From what I could tell, I have been dead for seven years, and how I know that is I have been watching over my families life as they lived on. I hear them say a prayer every night and they always ask for me to watch over them. Too bad they don't know that I am already doing that.

It was now night time in the ninja world so I decided to leave them to their peace and go talk to some people. Turns out when you are dead, you don't need to sleep, eat, or drink anything to stay together through we could eat if we wanted to. It makes me kind of upset because it reminds me that I could never taste Kushina-nee's food ever again.

I walked over to the room where most of my friends and family were hanging out. I saw Rin sitting at a table, drinking some tea, so I decided to go talk to her. "Hey Rin!" She took another sip of her tea then also said hi to me. "So...how Obito..."

She looked down in shame and sighed. "He's become part of an organization called the Akatsuki, and they are starting to collect members...I'm afraid that they are going to be doing something bad in the future..." I looked down and sighed as well as I started to think of our old teammate.

"Why do you think that he is doing this...the Obito I know would never do this..." A tear escapes from Rin's left eye and she starts to sob. "He said...He said its because Kakashi killed me!" I looked up in shock and I mentally slapped my forehead.

How could I have been so stupid...of course he would do this...he loved Rin. I saw Rin start to cry so I did what a good friend would do and I hug her tightly and let her cry on my shoulder. About five minutes later she stopped crying and took her head off her shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I got your shirt all wet..." I shook my head and told her that it was alright. She asked me how Kakashi and the family are doing and I tell her all that has been going on between the family. We talked for a few more minutes until she went back to watching Obito to make sure that he is okay.

The rest of the five came up to me and asked if we could do a song before I went back to watching over my family. I said that, that would be fine. We got ready to sing "Somebody that we used to know" by Pentatonix then I took a breath in then started to sing.

(Yemon)

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm

(Yemon & Akio)

Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm

(Yemon, Akio & Ruby)

Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm

(Hama)

La da La Da Da Da Da Da Da

La Da Da Da Da Da

(Akio)

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
I told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

(Hama)

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
Guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

(Ruby)

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believin' it was always something that I'd done

(Hama, Akio & Ruby)

But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on

(Ruby)

somebody that you used to know

(Hama, Akio & Ruby)

But you didn't have cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
and that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect you records  
And then change your number  
Guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody that I used to know  
Somebody that I used to know  
Somebody that I used to know  
Somebody that I used to know"

The song ended and people around clapped so I shyly bowed to show my respect. I gave everyone from the five a huge give then walked over to the room where I watch over my family.

Going in, I see it's morning and Kushina-nee is making breakfast as Minato-nii Congress in looking really tired and yawns once he gets into the dining room. "Good morning...". He said quietly as my sister in law also says good morning to him. "You stayed out late last night with Lord Third... How did it go?". She asked as Minato went over and grabbed the morning newspaper.

"Ah, it went fine, though it took awhile to get everything situated. Where's Naruto?". Kushina-nee put on a thinking face and said that he is probably still asleep but not for long because he has school this morning. Right then and there Naruto showed up with a happy look on his face. My eyes soften as I see how much he had grown from the last time I saw him.

"Good morning Mom, Dad.". They said good morning back to him as he say down at the table and his mother put toast on front of him. "You better hurry and get ready for school, ya know! I think your have a new homeroom teacher, right.". Naruto nodded as he scoffed down his to toast and walked over to the front door and put his sandals on. "And where do you think your going, mister?". She said as she got a tick mark on her head. "I'm going early!". Naruto sugar with a smile on his face then ran out the door.

Kushina-nee gave a small smile as she walked back to the kitchen. Minato kept reading his newspaper as his wife sat down and looked at her food. I was about to go check on Naruto but then the red-head started talking. "I'm happy...". Minato looked up from his reading and stared at his wife to keep talking. "I'm happy Ruby did this for us...". He put his reading down and looked directly at his wife. "I mean, what if we weren't here for Naruto and missed all this...his first words, when he started walking, his first day of school... All of it... and I know Ruby would have been here but...but..."

Minato put his hand on her hand which made her look at him. "I get what you are saying... and I agree with you. I am grateful that Ruby did this for us because now we can do what we always dreamed about and that was to be parents to a child. Of course I will always regret Ruby dying instead of me, and that will never change. Ruby will never leave our hearts, right?". Kushina-nee nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. "Your right, and nothing will change or live for Ruby and it son."

They went back to eating there food and I wiped tears away from my eyes. I decided to go check on Naruto and I see him standing next to a wall of graffiti and an old man telling to clean it up. Naruto shouted at him then ran off. This is what I have noticed the past few years. The villagers get hostile at him when his parents aren't around but when they are they are nice and friendly to him. This made my blood boil as I hear to oh the ladies talking about getting him out of the village. I see a man with a scar on his face watch Naruto from a distance and I recognized him as Iruka, the small kid from the academy.

So he has grown up huh, interesting. I hear Naruto shout as he runs off. "I'm not that...kid! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I'm going to be Hokage some day!". I gave a small smile as I saw him run into the distance. Naruto got to the academy not long after and waited for the teacher to come. He took awhile so Naruto decided to make a trap for him by putting an eraser on to the the door sill when it opened it would fall on the victims head.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Iruka came inside and the eraser feel in front of him. He looked up at Naruto then asked the class who did it. This got me confused bade he knows that Naruto did it and no one else. No one answered and Naruto just gave him a huge smile that could compare to my brother's. Iruka took a step then feel backward on something slippery on the floor which made Naruto laugh harder. "I got you! That eraser was nothing but a decoy, and you totally feel for it!"

Iruka stood up with an angry look on his face as Naruto just smiled at him. Iruka looked away him as Naruto started to walk away saying that he will go to the hallway but Iruka stopped him and told him to go to hit seat. Naruto looked surprised at him then went to his seat saying that the class was boring. The teacher went to the podium, "Good morning! First let me introduce myself, starting today I am your new homeroom teacher, Iruka Umino. My favorite food it Ichiraku Ramen and my least favorite food is mixed rice. I was born on may twenty sixth so I am a Geminin my hobbies include going to the hot tub..."

I stopped listening and looked over at Naruto to see him having a disappointed look on his face. "Oh Naruto...". I said but no one could hear me. I decided to let Naruto have his time at school so I headed out of the classroom and walked through the streets of Konoha. While walking around I saw Kakashi reading his new book store that he started awhile ago called Icha Icha Paradise which was funny to me because Master Jiraiya wrote that book with a sexual passion. Kakashi had changed but I say it's for the better because he now let's people in and is friendlier.

Turning around I see Lord Third Hokage walking in the direction of the Academy. Deciding to follow him we make it back to the Academy and we walk around, looking into the classrooms that we held there. We finally made it to Naruto's classroom and we see Naruto asleep on his desk. Iruka walks up to him about to hit his book on his head but then he stops and Naruto points out that it was time to leave. I was surprised because i didn't know that it was that late.

The Hokage walls away and I walk through the door and into the classroom. I see Iruka look at the clock and starts to leave, dismissing the class and Naruto walls up to the clock laughing. "I knew he would fall for that old trick. That makes prank number three!". I giggle at Naruto's antics until Iruka came back in and Naruto feel backwards. "How did you figure it so quickly.". Naruto asked with a shocked face but Iruka just tried him to return back to his seat.

Iruka brought everyone outside and started discussing what they were going to do. "Alright everyone, instead of just introducing yourself, I want each of you to demonstrate your skill with ninjutsu.". Everyone pouted and awed while Iruka did an awkward laugh then told them they they were got getting graded on it, but it's only bring user to see where you stand in your studies and good how to proceed with lessons.

"Okay, we will start of Roth the basic clone Jutsu and the first up is Sasuke Uchiha, wanna give it a shot.". The girls started to scream with excitement as Sasuke came out from the crowd and into the middle. "The clone Jutsu is even easier then child play.". Naruto got mad and asked on an angered tone why Sasuke had to be so smug all the time and that it was annoying. I agreed with Naruto but usually all Uchihas were like that so I didn't really matter.

Sasuke told him to shut up while a pink haired girl and a blonde told Naruto to stay away from him. Naruto then got depressed and about the girl who's name was Sakura who i guess he liked. Sasuke then did the clone Jutsu that was almost perfect which surprised me in a way but not until Naruto knocked out one of them and missed. Then he hit the real one which turned out to me fake and really Sasuke was up in a tree, that wad what surprised me.

"That's amazing, two clones at once while the real Sasuke moved away unseen.". Iruka said for which was what I was also thinking at that time. Naruto then said that he could do it to them made signs for there clone Jutsu. Smoke appeared and a sick looking clone appeared and everyone laughed. "Look I don't know what your problem is loser, but stay away from me, you got that.". Sasuke said as a boy who had shades said that he was interrupting the lesson and becoming a annoyance. Everyone started talking at once about Naruto then Iruka came in and said to stop ganging up on him.

I smiled, thinking that he was being mine to Naruto but in reality he just everyone to ignore him. Iruka then clapped his hands and told everyone to go back inside for the rest of class. Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth which made my eyes sadden at him, wishing that things were better for him.

Once it was the end of school he didn't wait for his parents to show up. He ran to the nearest training ground and started to practice his clone Jutsu. "I'll show them... I'll show them all! I'm just as good as they are! Clone Jutsu!". Another sad looking clone appeared. "Dammit! Okay, one more try!". He started channeling chakra but then I felt sometimes presence and I saw a Hyuuga girl starting at him with sadness. I smiled because I knew that she cared for Naruto, like a real friends should.

He started walking home in the dark and he came up to the ramen shop and the owner asked if he was okay. Naruto told him that it was nothing so the guy asked if he wanted ramen but he said he couldn't pay. "Pay me back when you're rich, besides the stove is still on.". Naruto told him that he was the best. He started to eat the ramen and then his parents showed up worried about him. "Naruto! There you are, where have you been!". He told them that he was training, so they let it slide.

They had a family outing at Ichiraku Ramen and ate together as a family before they went home for rest.

**********Time skip brought to you by me bring bored**********

It was the next day and Naruto was at the Academy where they were practicing throwing shurikin. "Alright kids, today we are hands on with Shuriken Kenkustu. First, lets have someone demonstrate it for us...let's see..." Naruto and a kid with a dog on his head started shouting about how they wanted to do it first but the teacher calls out a kid named shino.

"Iruka-sensei...I'm afraid you've chosen the wrong person for this. The Shuriken Jutsu is not something that the Aburame clan practices...for all forms of warfare, we almost exclusively on parasitic insects." The teacher told him that, that was enough so he called out for Sasuke Uchiha to do it.

Naruto grunted and he asked why being full of yourself makes you popular. Sasuke got three Shuriken in each hand and threw them at the wooden post, with them all being in a straight line. Iruka and his "fangirls" started praising him and Naruto scoffed. "So he is stuck up and a show off...I could do that too if I wanted too, ya know." I laughed at his tick that he got from his mother as Iruka told Naruto to come up and show us what he could do.

Naruto told everyone to be amazed as he walked up to the spot where he had to throw the Shuriken. I gulped and brought up his hands to throw the Shuriken. Once he did, you could see that none of them hit the target but were spread out all over the training field. Everyone started laughing at him while I just giggled at him.

Naruto turned around and started laughing too and stated that it was just a joke. A soft breeze blew by as Naruto ran up to his teacher asking him to let him try again. The teacher decline and asked for another person to come up and that was the rest of the day in the academy.

It was finally the end of school and I followed Naruto out of the school house and I could see that his parents were still not here. Naruto walked up to these kids and asked what they were doing this afternoon. "Nothing with you so get lost Naruto."

My eyes saddened at those words but it seemed that Naruto was unaffected by it. "Aw come on guys, we'll have lots of fun together. Just let me hangout with you guys and you will see." The boys glared at Naruto, "No way, forget it, not now and not tonight of the test of courage either." Naruto got excited when he heard him say the test of courage.

The kid next to the one who was talking hit him on the head and told him to shut up. "Wow, sound like fun! Just tell me where to go and I will be there!" Naruto said as the one of the boys said that he couldn't come and to not follow them. Naruto eyes saddened as he heard those words then stared to walk into the village deciding not to wait for his parents.

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "Somebody that I used to know" by Pentatonix!

The episode used in this chapter was Naruto Shippuden Episode 176!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	4. Chapter 3: The Love Of A Sensei

(Ruby's Point Of View)

Naruto has been walking around the village with his hands in his pockets just staring at the ground. I looked at him with sadness as I thought that what those boys said got him down. Though, knowing Naruto, there is always something up his sleeve. I saw him stick his tounge out so I know that he is thinking of something.

I saw his eyes widen and he ran over to to as place where it had masks that looked like Anbu masks. The store manger was asleep but when Naruto showed up he woke up and fell out of his chair. He then started shouting about how the person was rid rude to wake him up. Then he saw it was Naruto and he apologised and said that he didn't mean it. Naruto ignored him and asked how much the fix mask was and the store manger says that he could have it for free because the Forth Hokage would have his head if he didn't.

Naruto ignored him again and pulled out a green frog wallet and took out the right amount for the man. Giving it to the owner, he took the mask and stared at it for awhile. He started to hear whispers around him as the villagers around him stared at gin with hateful glares which made him self conscious. He shouted at then to stop staring at him all the time then ran off.

The villagers usually starev at him with those eyes his parents are not around because they think that he is a demon because he holds the Nine Tailed Fox. He ran into the woods until he got to a wall of cubes that blocked his oath path. He started to slowly walk in a until he got to a big opening with a small lake in the corner and trees surrounding it. He saw right kids hanging out here and playing around. They saw him and ran up to him, unlike the kids he talked to earlier, these are his best friends.

There names are Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Shino. I know what your thinking...these are the kids who bullied Naruto at school. The thing is with that it that there parents told them not to be around Naruto because of what he is, so they come to this spot to hang out because no one is around. In reality, Sasuke is his somewhat his best friend and everyone else is also his friend.

Hinata, on the other hand, is Naruto's girlfriend. They have been together for about a year now but they pretend that they aren't together in school so no one notices. They haven't kissed or anything like that but they like to hold hands and sing together. Singing is one of the things the kids like to do because it lets them release there feelings other then doing something stupid.

They made a name for this group because, to them, it made them feel like they really are a group or a gang. They call themselves the Rookie Nine and they have been together since they were four years old.

They surrounded Naruto and welcoming him to the Rookie Nine Hideout. "Dude, what took you so long?". Kiba asked as Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto shrugged he told them that he walked around the village and asked them the mask that he got from a store. "I am thinking of pranking the kids who were rude to be today during the clone Jutsu test. You know... To give them what they disserve."

Shikamaru shook his head and told that, that it wasn't a very good idea and the others agreed with him. Hinata came up to him and took the mask into her hands. "I a-agree with Shikamaru-kun... Sorry Naruto-kun.". Naruto signed but agreed with his friends. Hinata put the mask on the ground as they went to the middle their hideout. "Naruto, did you tell your parents that you're going to hangout with us?". Sasuke asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said that he left the academy before he parents came. Shikamaru sighed and said that he was troublesome. Naruto laughed in awkwardness then when and sat down with the rest of his friends. They were talking and playing games until it was night out. There blonde seven year old stood up and said that it was time for them to sing there song. They usually sing a song after they meet nectar it shows respect to the Namikaze family for reasons that Naruto didn't understand.

They all stood up and nodded. Deciding to sing "Some Nights" by Fun, they took a deep breathe in and started to sing.

 _[Rookie Nine]_  
Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
Oh

What do I stand for? (Rookie Nine: _]_ Oh whoa!)  
What do I stand for? (Rookie Nine: _]_ Oh whoa!)

 _[Sasuke:]_  
Most nights, I don't know  
Anymore

 _[Rookie Nine:]_  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh

 _[Kiba & Shikamaru:]_  
This is it, boys, this is war ( _Rookie Nine]_ Oooh!)  
What are we waiting for? ( _o]_ Oh whoa!)  
Why don't we break the rules already? ( _[New Directions:]_ Oh)

 _[Sasuke & Naruto:]_  
I was never one to believe the hype ( _[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Save that for the black and white ( _[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked ( _[New Directions:]_ Oh)  
But here they come again to jack my style

 _[Hinata:]_  
That's alright

 _[Sakura:]_  
That's alright

 _[Hinata:]_  
I found a

 _[Hinata & Sakura:]_  
Martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I  
Who I am  
Oh, who am I?  
Humm, humm

 _[Sakura:]_  
Who am I? ( _Hinata:]_ Ooo)  
Who am I?

 _[Rookie Nine:]_  
Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change

And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win ( _[Naruto:]_ I always win)

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
Oh

What do I stand for? ( _Rookie Nine:]_ Oh!)  
What do I stand for? ( _Rookie Nine:]_ Oh whoa!)

 _[Shikamaru:]_  
Most nights,  
I don't know

 _[Sakura:]_  
Oh come on!

 _[Shino:]_  
So this is it?  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this? ( _Sakura:]_ Oh my)  
I missed my mom and dad for this? (Sakura _:]_ Oh my my)

 _[Ino:]_  
When I see stars ( _Sakura:]_ Oh, come on)  
When I see, When I see stars, ( _Sakura:]_ Oh, come on)  
That's all they are, when I hear songs ( _Sakura:]_ Oh my my)  
They sound like a swan

 _[Sasuke:]_  
So come on

 _[Naruto:]_  
Oh, come on

 _[Hinato:]_  
Come on

 _[Sakura:]_  
Oh, come on!

 _[Kiba & Shikamaru:]_  
Well, this is it, guys, that is all (Rookie Nine _:]_ Oh)  
Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Rookie Nine _:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody (Rookie Nine _:]_ Oh)

 _[Sasuke and Naruto:]_  
This one is not for the folks at home (Rookie Nine _:]_ Oh)  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Rookie Nine _:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Rookie Nine _:]_ Oh)

 _[Hinata:]_  
My heart is breaking for my sister  
And the con that she called "love"  
But when I look into my nephews eyes

 _[Sakura:]_  
Man, you wouldn't believe  
The most amazing things  
That can come from  
Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah!

 _[Hinata:]_  
Oh! (Sakura _:]_ Ah, yeah, ah)

 _[Sakura:]_  
Oh whoa whoa!

 _[Rookie Nine:]_  
Oh whoa! (Ino: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!)

 _[Hinata]_  
Oh whoa! ( _Ino:]_ Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) ( _Rookie Nine:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Haaaah (Ino _:]_ Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!)

 _[Ino:]_  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa! ( _Rookie Nine:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!  
Yeah,

 _[Hinata & Ino]_  
The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream ( _Rookie Nine:]_ Oh!)  
I just had about you and me ( _Rookie Nine :]_ Oh whoa!)  
I called you up, but we'd both agree (Sakura _:]_ Oh come on!)

 _[Rookie Nine:)_  
It's for the best you didn't listen (Sakura _:]_ Yeah!)  
It's for the best we get our distance (Sakura _:]_ Oh!)  
For the best you didn't listen (Sakura _:]_ Oh whoa!)  
It's for the best we get our distance

Oh,  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh

They finished with the song and everything else they needed to do so they all left in different directions to get home or wherever they needed to go. Naruto ran at the way home and stood Infront of his house. Walking inside, he sees his mother in the kitchen making dinner and his father no where in sight.

His mother caught sight of him and welcomed him home and asked where was after school. He said that he went to hang out with the Rookie Nine. His parents know of the Rookie Nine because of the Anbu who followed Naruto. "Where's Tou-san?". Naruto asked as Kushina sighed, "he if going to be working late tonight so it will be just you and me."

He sighed and I knew what he was thinking. His father hasn't been home a lot of the nights because he was working late so he didn't get to see him all the time. That's another reason Naruto wants to become a ninja is because he gets to be closer to his father. Doing missions that is father tells him to do, he will get respect from him and be the sub that his dad wants him to be.

He sat down at the kitchen table add his mother brought over some homemade lasenga for them to eat. After they ate, he went up and brushed his teeth and hair then went to bed.

The next morning, Naruto is walking through the streets to get to the academy, alone because his mom was busy this morning. Three kids that were bothering him yesterday came up to him with smug smiles on thos their faces. "What do you guys want?". Naruto asked with a tired tone. "Naruto... We have all decided that you can join out group if you want.". My eyes widen as Naruto got excited and asked if it was true.

"Of course! But there is one thing you have to do if you want to hangout with us.". He asked what he had to do as I looked up and saw Shikamaru and Choji staring and listening to what was going on. "Yesterday, my dad's patrol unit had a fight with some enemy ninja in the back hills and he said he left some corpses out there. If you can bring back something from one of those corpses, then we'll let you join our group."

Naruto started to run off while saying that he will bring back something for sure and that they could count on it. I had a bad feeling about what was going on so I wanted to hurry and catch up to Naruto but not before I heard the boys talk. "What a loser! Boy is he in for a surprise! My dad said the enemy might still be out there.". The leader of the group spoke as one of his subordinates started to speak. "That's so mean! You still upset about how he scared you in the test of courage!". The boy scoffed. "Nevermind that, did you see the smile on his face! He doesn't have a clue that this is all a trick!".

I scoffed and hurry and ran after Naruto to maker sure that he was going to be okay. I wish I could stop him before does anything dangerous but I can't because he doesn't even know I'm here. Naruto ran into the back hills with a smile on his face. He was happy that he was going to have new friends to hang around with. Little did here know that his teacher, Iruka was following far behind him, looking for him.

"Alright, I have to find that corpse. I wonder where it could be? I have played here so many times that I know the place like the back of my hand, but I should have asked the guys exactly where it was at...". Someone called out his name as he looked around to see his teacher behind him with a worried expression. "Come on, you have to get back to the b Academy now! Naruto looked back at him with determination in his eyes. "No! I need to look around and find a corpse so I can finally have friends!"

"You don't understand, there are still enemy ninja out here!". Iruka said with a disapproving look. "I won't go back even if you beg me!". Iruka told him to do as he says because he is his homeroom teacher. "Oh shut up! You only act like a teacher when it's convenient for you!". He stared at him with a surprised look Naruto kept talking. "You don't get it, you don't know what I go through every day, not even my parents do. Look! Don't you see no one wants me around! No body cares! But this time it will be different! If I bring something back from out here, then I'm going to have some new friends! If I do that then I won't be alone anymore, and I won't feel like an outsider anymore! That's why I'm going to stay out here until I find something good to bring back!"

"Please listen, I know you have your reasons, but as your teacher, I can't just walk away.". Naruto looked down with sadness then looked at him with a smug smirk. Well then! Sexy Jutsu!". He transformed into an older version of himself as a woman. It made me blush as Iruka feel backward with a nose bleed. "Heh, grown ups are way too trick that it's not even funny.". He said as he ran in the direction away from his teacher.

He stopped when he came to a place that had kunais and shuriken all around him. "This is a sign of a fight...that means it's close!". Her searched around and up trees, in the grass, and basically all around the area. "It's not here...". He sighed as his stomach growled and he forgot to bring his lunch. He looked up in a tree to find a bird's next to it and he says he has found his lunch.

While picking out the eggs, he finds something shiny in the nest so he pulls it out to find that it is a weird looking kunai. He raised it up to look at it. "TJ enemy ninja must have used it in the battle yesterday. I found something that I can bring back to my friends!". I sensed sun l someone's chakra that was not from the Leaf village. I looked behind in the location that the chakra was coming from. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at Naruto who was smiling and looking at the kunai.

Naruto ran off and I feel the chakra presence following us. I then found another person's chakra which made me smile. Iruka was still looking for Naruto even if the dangers here. "Now I will be able to make some more friends.". Naruto said as three ninja stood infront of him with a serious look there eyes. He shed what they wanted and that he was in a hurry.

"Hand over that kunai nice and easy.". Naruto grief the kunai in his left hand. "No! Forget it! This is mine!". They pulled out there swords and pointed it at Naruto with the intent to kill. He shouted as he made a run for it and shuriken fly past him, almost hitting him. I bit my lip in worry as I mentally ask Iruka to hurry up. Naruto made a hand sign for the sexy Jutsu and he turned into a lady grown up version of himself.

The Ninja slash their swords at him as he looks at then with confusion because it didn't work. The ninja pulled off their masks to show that they were woman which Naruto said was not fair. He made the hand sign for the clone Jutsu that looked sick then ran off. I smirked as I congratulated Naruto on making a decoy so he could run away.

He got to tall grass and the ninja day of a trap in the hidden grass. "There are traps all over this forest and I know where they all are.". He bended down and cut a string with the kunai and the girls got stuck in a trap in a tree. Once they got caught, Naruto ran off again as he looked out for more traps. We heard Iruka call out his name and Naruto shouts so he could find him. He tripped on a root and he fell down a hill and hit his head which knocked him out.

Iruka found him right when he fell onto the ground, unconscious. "Naruto! Are you alright! Come on, wake up!". Naruto slowly opened his eyes as Iruka gave him a small smile, happy that he was awake. The three female ninja landed in a rock not to far from them and Naruto told Iruka that it was them. "Your not from here! What are you up to, sneaking around the Leaf Village!".

"Who are you? Just leave us with the kid and get lost!". Iruka narrowed his eyes at then as Naruto looked like was going to fall unconscious again. "I'm in charge of this child's safety! He's going home with me!". One lady smirked at him, " what are you, his teacher. It's unfortunate to have such lane lame student. Not you will pay fur his stupidity with your life.".

"Difficult children are just more rewarding! Besides you wont be able to defeat be that easily.". Naruto then feel unconscious and feel into Iruka and he asked if he was okay. He did a smoke bomb and lot Naruto on his back so he could get away. He started running through the trees as I sensed another ninja coming. I blushed and smiled at this chakra nature and kept looking forward, waiting for him to come.

One ninja through shuriken at him and Iruka dodged it easily. The leader told her subordinates to surround Iruka and Naruto and the lady to his right slashed her sword at him but he countered it with his kunai. "I will not let you hurt Naruto.". He kicked her away and yet subordinates caught her. They made a Jutsu that makes shadow clones of the shuriken and they flew right at him. Iruka thought that couldn't dodge all of them.

All the sudden, he saw a kunai with a bomb tag on it flying past him toward the enemy ninja. He hurried and his behind a tree so he wouldn't get hit by the explosion. I smiled as I saw Kakashi land next to Iruka, "hey, you two alright?". He asked as Iruka looked at him with amazement but asked why he was here. "Your students told me what happened and I got a little concerned.". They readied up another Jutsu and Kauri told them to go so they wouldn't get hurt.

A fire like dragon comes out of their mouth's and straight for Kakashi. It looks like it hit him but I knew better. A small thing like that wouldn't keep him down. The smoke from the explosion faded and all that was left was a mud wall with three dug heads on it. Kakashi came out from behind the wall and did a Jutsu called the lightning blade which helped him capture the three enemy ninja.

He tied them up and brought them to where Iruka was. "Thanks a lot Kakashi! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you did.". Kakashi looked at him with a bored look. "I'm confident you would have been able to keep Naruto safe even if I hadn't been here.". Iruka looked down as he thought of something. "You gave me good advice...I think I understand it now. You were right! I should have been honest with him from the start. I portably tried to turn good back on him, so I could avoid my own feelings. I think I can finally face him now...".

" I see...that's good!". Kakashi said as he put his hand on Iruka's shoulder. I like this laughing Kakashi better then the cold blooded Kakashi I knew from before. They headed back to the village and Naruto stayed at the Academy while Iruka went to Lord Hokage's office. Once he can't back he asked to privately talk to Naruto.

Naruto asked if he still had the kunai but Iruka said that he had lost it. "Aw come on sensei! How could you have lost that kunai!". Iruka got mad at him and says that he almost lost his life so how Chris hr care about the kunai. Naruto looked down and Iruka said that he was quiet today. "That's because this is the first time you've actually yelled at me sensei, I'm just surprised...". He was surprised but then he smiled. "That's because I've decided to be more upfront and honest with you from now on...starting tomorrow, in going to be harder on you then ever!"

Naruto gave him a WTF look, "if that's how it's going to be then I'm never going back to school.". Iruka smiled down at him and asked him if he had the Will of Fire in him and Naruto sent him a questionable look. "It's the strong will to do what ever it takes to protect the Leaf Village no matter what. If you have it then you can become as strong as the Lord Hokage.". Naruto asked if he was really as strong as they say and Iruka told him that he was. "But he's got more then just strength. Lord Hokage had respect of everyone on the village because he is a great leader. The Forth Hokage was a hero, protecting the village from the Nine Tailed Fox.".

Naruto looked up at him with determination and said that he was going to be a stronger Hokage then the Forth Hokage and everyone in the village will acknowledge him how great he if is. Iruka smirked as he brought out a kunai and made a line on the tree they were by and told him that when he is that high then he will become Hokage. "Okay! Then I will work hard until that day comes!"

Iruka laughed and they both walked inside to finish the rest of class. I watched them go and the next time i was going to see Naruto is when he was much older and I could wait until that day came. I made the "RAM" sign and I disappeared and went back to the world of the undead.

Hey Guys!

The episode I used in this chapter was Naruto Shippuden Episode 178!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	5. Chapter 4: Twelve Years After Birth

(Ruby's Point Of View)

I don't know how long it had been since I have seen my nephew and his family. For me it has only been a few hours but in the real world, time moved more quickly. It seems that in this world, time did not matter because there is not day and night and there are no clocks so it's always a mystery.

I went out of the room for ten minutes and talked to my partner's for a little while and told them what was going on in the living world. I went back in after ten minutes then decided to see how my family was doing. I closed my eyes and then reopened them to see me at Konoha gates.

It was about six o'clock in the morning so I hurry and ran to the Namikaze residents and went inside. I walked around to see the inside of the house being similar to when I was living and living with them. Walking into the kitchen, I look at the calendar to see that it was June sixth, 600 ASD (After Sage Death)

My eyes widen seeing that it has already been five years since I last saw Naruto and the rest of the family. I heard footsteps behind me and I saw it to be Kushina-nee walking in weigh her robe on and a tired look in her face. I gave her a small smile, even though she couldn't see it, because I could see that she hasn't aged much since I saw her last, out at least on the outside.

She walks into the kitchen and grabs ingredients to make her family breakfast. I let her do her things as I walked up the stairs and into Naruto's room. I could see how much he has grown since I last saw him. I could see he has grown at least a foot and his hair had gotten longer. He had his arms above his head like he was riding a roller coaster which I thought was pretty cute because I remember his father doing the same thing.

I walked out and went to my room which was now Kakashi's room or so I thought. The room was empty except for a few boxes here and there and dust. He must have moved out and fit his own apartment. I could see why because he should be twenty seven by now which blows my mind. Thinking about that makes me realize that I should also be twenty seven which made my gag because I never wanted to be that old. When I died, I stayed a fourteen year old which made me happy.

I walked to my brother's and his wife's room to see Minato-nii leaning against the back of bed, reading a book. I walked over to him and saw that he hasn't aged that much either. Then I that under his eyes where small bags from not sleeping well and stress. It was understandable because he was the Hokage which was a tiring and stressful job. Since he was ten years older than me, that meant that he was thirty seven years old and same with Kushina-nee. Speaking of her, she came in and started to dress, so I walked out to give them privacy.

Once she was finished, she walked back to the kitchen and finished making breakfast for her family then set the table. Minato-nii came down in his pajamas which I thought was pretty cute. He kissed his wife and told her good morning then sat down at the table and started to read the newspaper.

I hear an alarm go off upstairs and I look at the clock to see that it was seven o'clock so Naruto should be getting up now. About ten minutes later, Naruto came down in a ridiculous outfit of bright orange that screamed out "please kill me"...I was surprised Kushina-nee let him wear it. I would have said no right on the spot because it was not the type of thing you wear as a ninja.

Naruto smiled at his parents and told them"good morning" and sat down at the table. I thought it was really cute that the whole family was sitting down together for a meal but that is just me. "So Naruto... Are you excited be doing that graduation exams this year!?". Kushina-nee asked as my eyes widen. That's right... June sixth... That's the day if the graduation exams to become a Genin. I felt proud that he was taking his exams to become as ninja like the rest of his family.

They are breakfast then Minato-nii and Naruto ran out of the house to get to where they needed to be. They ran together to they got to a place where the road goes two different places and they went there different ways. I was surprised when they first bumped before they ran off because I was not expecting it but oh well.

Naruto got to the Academy and sat in the middle of the classroom in-between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Iruka showed up about five minutes after Naruto did and told everyone to be quiet. "Alright everyone! Today is the day that you take the final exam! Your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final exam will be on... The clone Justu." Naruto started to freak out for some reason. I had a pretty good idea at what it was...his mother had the same thing wrong with them.

They called the names of kids after every five minutes until they called Sasuke Uchiha's name. Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a fist bump then he walked into the testing room. Naruto was tapping his foot with anxiety becuase he was up next and that he was scared becuase his father was going to be watching. Sasuke came out with a smirk on his face with a ninja headband in his hand so I figured he passed.

"Naruto Uzumaki...please come to the testing room..."

He sighed and shakly stood up and and walked to the testing room. Walking in, he sees Iruka, Minato-nii, and a blue haired teacher that I did not know the name of. Naruto bowed to the group and waited for instructions. "Naruto...please preform the clone Jutsu."

Naruto paled for a moment then recovered slightly. Although he was trying to hide it, I could see that Minato-nii was nervous as well. This was probably Naruto's worst Justu because, like his mother, he lacked chakra control. Naruto swallowed hard because his chances of passing this exam was slim. This exam was over before it even began.

Naruto, for his part, refused to give up. It was one of his finest qualities that I and his family admired about him. He knew that there was no hope of success, he pressed on. He refused to leave without trying because it was possible that he might be able to make something like what they wanted. Minato-nii gave his son a small smile so he must have known what Naruto was thinking.

He was trying to encourage him, not to give up. Naruto couldn't back down...not with his father watching. Naruto would give it his all...he would do his best...It was all that he could do. Naruto preformed the correct hand signs and after a couple tries...he created a pitiful clone. I'm guessing that it always ended up like this when he practiced the clone Jutsu. I saw Minato-nii sigh so I thought that he was sort of embarrassed by his son.

Naruto looked at his clone and saw that it couldn't even get off the floor. It was so sad that he wanted to cry. Probably the worst thing about this for him is because he did his in front of his father. He probably didn't want to see his father after this because he wanted him to be proud of him. There was no way that he could be proud of such a thing.

Immediately, an argument broke out among the two teachers. Iruka wanted to fail Naruto while the other teacher wanted to pass him. They couldn't seem to agree on how did the performance went. "Iruka...he was able to make one clone...this is his third try, so why don't we pass him." The teacher said as Iruka shook his head. "No, Mizuki...The other students created at least two clones each. Naruto could only do one, and look at it, its pitiful. I'm sorry, I can't let him pass."

The teacher, named Mizuki, argued a little more but was silenced by Minato-nii. I know that he didn't want to step in, but this arguing was not doing any good for Naruto's self esteem. But...Iruka was right... Based on that preformae, I know my brother couldn't pass him.

There is a lot of damage that would be done to Naruto but Minato-nii should know how to deal with it when the time comes. He is going to be held back another year and it broke my heart to see him this way and I knew that his father felt the same way but his duties of a Hokage came before so he had to wait till they were done.

Naruto kept his head from down and ran out the door, past all the kids outside and ran all the way to the top of the Hokage mountain. He sat a top of his father's head and leaned against the spike of hair. His eyes were sad and had no life which reminded me a lot of Kakashi when he was younger. I didn't want him to turn out like he did but for him to have a happy life with his family.

About twenty minutes past when a flash of yellow appeared behind Naruto and I turn to see his father with tired and sad eyes. I could that he was worried for his son and that he wanted to check on his as soon as he could. He knew how upset his son was and how badly he wanted to pass. Though it seemed that he didn't know how to comfort his son in distress.

Naruto carried on as if his father wasn't there, and the boy does not seem to notice his father's approach. This worried his father even further because Naruto was never usually this careless. This showed how much his failure affected him so he had to do something. He gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto?"

For a moment Naruto doesn't. Finally, he noticed his father's presence and whirled around to face his father. The look on his face broke his father's heart... Minato-nii hated seeing his son like this. For a long time the two of them said nothing they watched the sun set over the trees of the forest.

His sobs eventually stop and looks down at his hands. In a low, quiet voice, Naruto asked, "Why am I so weak?".

I could tell that Minato-nii didn't know what to say because he didn't know himself. Naruto has to find a way to live with it and maybe come over it on day. Otherwise he would never achieve his goal of Hokage. I bet that my brother was happy to hear that he wanted to follow footsteps. He just had to believe that he could do it... He just had to believe in his son... He just had to...

Minato-nii sighed, "Your not weak... You're just not good at tests, that's all. Your mom was the same way because she failed several times as well. You will pass over day... You just need to keep..."

"I know!". Naruto cut him off. I could see that my brother was taken back by his sons sudden burst of anger. "I know! 'One day, Naruto, you will pass. One day, you'll pass.'. I know! You've said it before!". Naruto stood up to face his father with his arms waving frantically as he continued. "You say that over and over again. Yet, I never, ever pass!". Tears started to flow again, "I try so hard but I never pass!"

Minato-nii took his son into his arms and Naruto buried himself into his father's chest. He held him until his tears slowly stopped again.

Naruto sniffled as his father crouched down to look him into his eyes. He wiped away the last of his sons tears then spoke, "You are not alone Naruto...I am here... So is your mother... We will never abandon you. We will get through this and you will pass. It's just going to take more time."

Naruto responded quietly, "okay..."

"Good.". His father gave his son one of his best smiles. "Now, why don't we get home? Your mother is probably worried sick about you.". Naruto nodded and the pair headed towards home. It turns out that my brother decided not to use the Flying Raijin because Naruto needed time to collect himself before he got there.

Once they got there they had dinner which was really awkward because no one talked and just ate. After dinner, Naruto went to bed without saying goodnight to his parents. I saw the hurt look on Kushina-nee's eyes which made me cringe because the last time a saw a look like that is when I died.

I walked up to Naruto's room to see him laying in his bed without getting dressed so he was still in his ridiculous orange suit. Suddenly he stood up and walked out of his room. Not knowing that his parents were still up, they ask where he was going. "I am going for a walk.". He answered honestly, "I need to be alone for a while, sorry."

His mother started to respond but was hushed by his father. He whispered something into her ear then looked over to his son. "Alright... Go clear your head... Just take the Anbu with you. I will not allow you to run around at night alone so do not lose them. I know that you are upset, but I will not tolerate you disobeying me on this. The Anbu will follow you with no exceptions. I will expect your in bed for an hour."

Naruto half dismissed his dad but he yells at him so Naruto straightens up and obeys him. He told them goodnight until he heard his mother's voice telling him to be back in an hour. He didn't reply and kept walking. He walked into he met up with an upset teacher named Mizuki.

He looked up at his student and then gave him a small smile. "Ah Naruto... Didn't know I was going to meet you out here... Let's go talk.". He convinced Naruto to run away from the Anbu so they aren't followed. "I know that you are upset but you know that we just can't let you pass."

Naruto looked away, "I know. They don't have a choice...I am to weak... Dad says he will help me, but if I can't do it in my own then what am I!"

Mizuki chuckled then told him that he knew a way that he could pass but all he had to do was to listen to him. So all he had to do was to "borrow" the Sacred Scroll and learn a Jutsu from that scroll. They will meet at a cavern in the woods to see his progress.

A small part of Naruto questions what Mizuki told him because this meant stealing from his father but if this was to make him acknowledge Naruto then he would do anything. He got to the library of the Hokage mansion and started looking around. He then remembered that this was a super secret scroll so it had to be somewhere safe like his father's office.

He got there while getting past the guards and took the scroll then went to the place that Mizuki told him to go. It would take awhile till Mizuki got there so he got to learning a new Jutsu. When he opened the scroll, the first Jutsu that was on there was the multi shadow clone Jutsu which he knew that his father would be proud of him if he got that down.

It took him about thirty minutes but he finally got it down and right then and there, Mizuki showed up. I felt my brother's presence in the trees so I knew he was watching over what was going on. "Great job for getting the scroll, now... Give it to me!"

Naruto gave him a questioning look and step backwards, holding the scroll. "But you just said that I have to learn something from the scroll...". Mizuki took another step further and Naruto top another step back. "I'm just going to put this back...". He shot out kunai which Naruto froze up but a yellow flash lands in front of him and blocks the kunai.

"L-Lord Fourth!". Naruto looked up at his father with widened eyes. "Father!". Minato-nii looked back at his son and smiled then looked back at Mizuki. "I heard everything... Mizuki...". Naruto stood up and ran to his father's side. "No father... Let me handle this..."

He looked at his son with surprised eyes then with a small smile then nodded. Naruto made the sign for the clone Jutsu and about one thousand Naruto's appeared and surrounded Mizuki. His fathers eyes widen and so did mine because we both didn't know that he would be able to do the clone Jutsu at this rate.

"Are you coming at us...If not...Then we're coming after you!" The Naruto's said as they came at Naruto at got beaten up to a bloody pulp. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, apologizing, saying that he went to far. I knew at this point that Minato-nii is allowed to pass him because he took down a level Jounin ninja and learned an A-rank Jutsu in one night.

Minato-nii walked up to his son and put a hand on his head, congratulating him. "Naruto...could you close your eyes?" Nartuo obliged and his father took off the headband he was wearing and put it on his son. He told him to open his eyes and he did with tears in his eyes. "Congratulations! You graduate!"

Naruto hugged his father with much force which made him fall down while laughing. They decided to head home after putting the scroll back in its place, so his mother wouldn't be worried. Once they got there his mother hugged the boys with tears in her eyes.

She then looked at Naruto with her eyes widen. Naruto noticed this and grabbed both sides of his ninja headband and said that he graduated. They explained what happened and his mother hit her son on the head for believing him but also congratulated him.

They all went to bed with smiles on there faces and I decided to wait out the night so I could see what happened next.

Hey Guys!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	6. Chapter 5: Teamwork

(Ruby's Point Of View)

It was the next morning and it was the same as usual. Kushina-nee got up first to make breakfast while Minato-nii stayed in best I'm bed so he could rest up from the day before.

Once breakfast was ready, Naruto's alarm would go off, waking him up so he child get ready for the day. Minato-nii would come down and kiss his wife then goes to the table to test read the newspaper. Naruto would then come down and get his parents then guess to the table as well.

Kushina-nee brings breakfast to the table and the family starts to eat. "So Naruto, are u ready to go injury your team's today?". Naruto nodded at his father's remark and then he give him the famous Namikaze smile. "Of course I am! I just hope in with Sasuke or Hinata... Or both!".

He parents already knew that he was in love with the Hyuuga princess but they kept it a secret because, not known to Naruto, they know that was going on with him and the villagers. Behind Naruto's back, they punish all those who hurt there son but they do it without him knowing because they know Naruto has a big heart and would want the villagers to be hurt.

The parents love that he thinks of others and has a big heart but they still worry about him when he doesn't tell them what is going on. I guess that is just a parents duty to protect there come at all costs. Though think that parents might worry too much for there child and they never grow up, but I know that in the shinobi world, children must muture fast so they are ready for the battle field.

Getting back on track, Naruto and his parents are talking about training that his father is going to give him later on. Minato-nii has been training him fit awhile and has even tough him a few Jutsu's. He had already learned that his chakra nature is wind si they have been working on that.

That's another reason why Naruto and Sasuke are close because they strengthen each other's Jutsu's. I am kind of worried about Sasuke because I know that he is having trouble with his father and has a grudge about getting stronger. I just hope that won't come and bit him in the butt in the near future.

Naruto looks up at the time and sees that it is seven thirty which meant he had thirty minutes left until the Academy starts. Her grabbed a toast off of his plate and ran out the fit which shouting that he has go and he loves them.

Getting to the Academy about ten minutes later. He sees almost everyone is here except for his friends Sakura and Ino. He walked over to Hinata and says hello while she stuttered while saying hello back to him. He talked to her for a little while then Sakura and Ino came in shouting "first!" for some reason... They were probably racing it something.

They walk over to Sasuke and ask if they could sit by him but he just brushed them off. Naruto got mad and walked over to him and asked what he was doing. When he saw that he wasn't listening, he got onto the table and squinted down at him. "Hey... Why are you brushing then off huh... Listen to me when I'm talking to you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked and him with a bored look and they just glared at each other until the kids behind Naruto bumped him so Naruto leaned forward and daddies Sasuke's and my nephew's lips touched. I started to laugh out loud as they pulled away from each other and started to cough and gag. The fan girls all looked surprised then got mad at Naruto which made me laugh when they started coughing and gagging, horrified by what has happened.

I stopped laughing when I saw them all lunge at Naruto to hurt him but Sasuke stopped them by holding his hand out. "Enough...It wasn't his fault." They all stopped and Sakura then won on sitting next to Sasuke and Naruto sat on the other side of her.

Iruka came in and started to tell the students what was going on. "To get here, you have faced difficult trials and hardships...but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin's...first level ninja. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jounin...an elite ninja."

Everyone looked shocked by this, even Sasuke. The two girls, Ino and Sakura started talking to each other about being in a squad with Sasuke which is no surprise. They put there attention back on there teacher who started speaking again. "We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and ability's, so that's how we set them up."

Everyone was excited as he started to look over the paper. "I will now announce the squads..." He went down the lists on names that were on each squad and it seemed that Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was probably waiting until his name came up.

"Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno...and Sasuke Uchiha..." I saw that Naruto was a little sad as he looked back at Hinata who just gave him a small smile. He must of wanted to be on a team with her which was understandable. He was still happy that he got to be with his friends, Sakura and Sasuke but he still wished he was with his girlfriend.

"Squad Eight: Hinata Hyuuga...Kiba Inuzuka...and Shino Aburame!". Hinata looked down to where Naruto was sitting and he looked back at her. They both sighed then looked back in front off the classroom.

During that time, they introduced squad nine and is now doing squad ten. "Squad Ten: Ino Yamanaka... Shikamaru Nara...and Choji Akimichi!". Shikamaru scoffed while Ino pouted about having the worst squad there is.

It was time to leave and everyone went with there assigned group to go have lunch. All of the Rookie nice had lunch together they discussed their teams. "I wish that we were on the same squad, Hinata. Not that I don't like Sakura or Sasuke but I wish I was with your though."

Naruto sighed and Hinata put a carrying look on her face then put a hand on his shoulder. "I-Its a-alright Naruto. We c-can still b-be together a-agree team exercise, o-okay?". Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata as Ino and Sakura squealed at how cute they were.

"I still don't get why "forehead" gets to be on a team with Sasuke and Naruto! That's just not fair!". Ino shouted as shikamaru chuckled. "Are you saying that because Choji and I are on your team? That's so troublesome.". Everyone laughed at his remark while Ino pouted. "It's alright Ino, besides, you have us!". Choji says as Ino sighs then nodded.

"I think it's great that we all graduated and are all on the same teams together!". The Rookie Nine agreed with Naruto until Kiba spoke up. "What about you Naruto? I heard you didn't graduate?". Naruto looked down with a small smile on his face. "Well... Things happened...".

"Is it because your the Fourth Hokage's kid!?". Ino pointed out but Naruto shot down that comment. "No! Just... Something happened okay!". They respected Naruto's privacy then they heard the bell ring and they put there lunches away and went to clear to wait for there Jounin teachers.

All the teachers, but one, showed up and took three students to where they would meet there new team. The ones who were left without a teacher was squad seven for which my nephew was in. Sasuke sat behind a desk all emo like, Sakura leaned against a desk, and Naruto paced in front of the room. "He's late!". Naruto exclaimed while looking at the door.

"Naruto, just sit down.". Naruto shook his head on disagreement. "How come our teacher is the only one that is late! I'm ready to roll, believe it! The other groups have already met their new teachers, s and took off on some adventure out something, and Iruka-sensei's gone too!". Sakura looked down at the ground in agreement then looked back up when she heard Naruto stand on a chair.

"I know! We could sing a song to pass the time!". Sakura's eyes widen as Sasuke calls him a loser. "Come on! My parents do it all the time and they said that singing is respected well the village and for the dead! Come on! Please!". Sakura shook her head but agreed while Sasuke just said "whatever".

Naruto thought of a dying they could sing that the three of them could do then got one. "Got it! We will sing "There Are Worse Things I Could Do" from the movie Grease!". Sakura's eyes light up and Sasuke just scoffed but went up and sat on the desk. Taking a deep breathe in, they start to sing.

 _[Naruto:]_  
There are worse things I could do  
Than go with a boy or two  
Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy  
And no good  
I suppose it could be true  
But there are worse things I could do.

 _[Sakura:]_  
I could flirt with all the guys  
Smile at them and bat my eyes  
Press against them when we dance  
Make them think they stand a chance  
Then refuse to see it through  
That's a thing I'd never do

 _[Naruto:]_  
I could stay home every night  
Wait around for Mr. Right  
Take cold showers every day

 _[Sasuke:]_  
And throw my life away  
On a dream that won't come true

 _[Sakura:]_  
I could hurt someone like me  
Out of spite or jealousy

 _[Sasuke:]_  
I don't steal and I don't lie  
But I can feel and I can cry

 _[Naruto:]_  
A fact I'll bet you never knew.

 _[Naruto & Sakura:]_  
But to cry in front of you

 _[Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke:]_  
That's the worse thing I could do.

Clapping was heard and they all turned around to see a man with a mask covering his face and silver defying gravity hair. I should have known that Minato-nii would put Kakashi as Naruto teacher, it's just like him.

He stopped clapping and stared at the three in front of him. "I say that you are so interesting, but I still hate you.". They all looked downcast until Naruto spoke up. "I should have known it would be you, nii-san!". Kakashi scoffed and lifted one finger up, "Nope! It's Kakashi-sensei now, remember!". He scratched the back of his head as Kakashi told them to meet on top of the roof.

Once they got there, Kakashi told them to introduce themselves. Sakura got a confused look on her face, "Introduce ourselves? How are we supposed to do that, sensei?". Kakashi sighed and I giggled at his antics, ""Things you like... Things you hate... Dreams fire the future... Hobbies... Things like that...".

"Why don't you go first? I mean before we talk you tell us about yourself.". Naruto responded and Kakashi pointed at himself. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake... Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel life telling you that... My dreams for the future... Never really thought about it... As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies.". I fell onto the ground laughing while thinking that they only learned his name.

He pointed to Naruto and he grabbed his headband while he spoke. "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like the ramen that my mother makes and training with my father! I dislike people looking down at others and waiting for the ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, gardening, and eating ramen. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage, better than my father, and so the village with stop disrespecting me and look up to me!". My eyes soften at his words and Kakashi says for the next person to go which was Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like... I mean the person I like is... My hobby is... My dream fit the future is... *Squeal*... And my dislikes are Ino!". I sighed because I knew who she was fan girling about and it just made me disappointed. Kakashi asked for the last person to speak wifi was the emo.

"My name... Is Sasuke Uchiha. I like Itachi and training... I dislike a lot of things... My hobbies are training with Itachi... And my dream is to become capitan of the Uchiha Police Force.". I felt bad for him because all he does is train to become summer than Itachi and it impress good father... Poor kid.

"Great! You are ask unique and gave your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow.". Naruto asked what there mission was calmly and Kakashi scoffed but some anyway. "It's a task that the four of us will do together... A survival exercise.". They got confused by what he said because they already did that in the Academy.

"This is not like your previous training... Of the twenty seven graduates who just came here... Only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. I'm other words... This is a break it or make it pass/fail test and the percentage they your week fail if at study l sixty six percent.". They all except for Sasuke had shock looks on their faces.

"Then what was the graduation test for anyway?". Kakashi scoffed. "Oh that? That was so we could pick out selected candidates who might become genin. That's what it is...I decided if you pass or fail. Meet at Training Ground Seven at five a.m and being your ninja gear, and don't eat breakfast or...you'll throw up.". Kakashi then disappeared and left the Genin at the place that they were originally at.

Naruto sighed and looked over to his teammates. "Knowing Nii-san, he is doing the bell test which is a test that my father taught him, so you probably want to eat breakfast." They started to walk away from each other until Naruto looked back and shouted. "You should come at eight and not five because Nii-san takes a long time to show up!" With that they walked away from each other to go home.

The next day, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke showed up at eight o'clock and waited for about two hours for their teacher to show up. I decided to go see where he was because I could sense is presence close to where the kids where. I turned the corner to see Kakashi standing in front of the Memorial Stone with a solemn look on his face. I walk closer and I hear him mutter my name and I see a tear fall from his exposed eye.

"Oh Kakashi..." I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything that was alright but I knew I couldn't because I wasn't really there. I see him wipe away the stray tear and started to walk towards where the kids were I followed him to say hello to the kids who screamed at him for being late.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." I laughed out loud because that was one of Obito's excuses and he is getting the same reaction Obito got from the kids. "Well, lets get started." He walked over and placed a clock on one of the logs placed in the training field. "Here we go, its set for noon." He pulled out two bells, "The assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it."

Naruto and Sasuke got in a battle position while Sakura still looked stunned. Kakashi glared at them, "Get ready... And... Start!" They all jumped away and I was impressed on how they covered there Chakra. It seemed Kakashi noticed it as well because he hummed but still looked where they were.

I ran over to where the kids were and I see them in a circle talking about something. I walked up them and crouched down so I could hear what they were saying. "Alright, so knowing my brother, he is wants us to do teamwork. So this is the plan..." Before I could hear there plan I ran back to Kakashi so I could experience there plan.

I look at Kakashi to see him reading that romance book that Jiraiya made a few years back. I hear a rustle behind a trees and I looked to see a huge log coming out of the trees and head straight for Kakashi and I see him jump away. Then Sasuke showed up and started to do Taijutsu against him which Kakashi blocked easily.

Then Sasuke tried to kick him in the head for which he blocked, but he didn't notice Naruto come up behind him and grabbed him from behind. Then several Naruto's came up and started to fight him but Kakashi turned into a Naruto clone. Naruto found out that he did the Kamawari no Jutsu and undid the jutsu.

They heard a scream from Sakura so they ran over to her to see her knocked out on the ground. Sasuke sighed and called her annoying and Naruto hit him in the head. "Don't call her that...she is our teammate so shut up." They tried to wake her up but she was out cold, so they decided to come up with another plan.

I ran back to Kakashi and I saw him up in a tree a few feet away from him, just reading his book. Suddenly a mass of shadow clones appeared and attacked Kakashi from all sides. He defeated them all which made smoke appear all around him. "A diversion, interesting.". Kakashi spoke as the smoke cleared.

On the right side of him, Naruto and Sasuke stood making hand signs and blew out a fire ball and air bullets that connected together to make the fireball stronger and headed straight for Kakashi. He jumped out of the way and then the boys appeared and started doing Taijutsu until the alarm went off. Naruto sighed while Sasuke scoffed as they both went to go get Sakura. She woke up when they got there and the three of them walked to the three wooden posts.

"Well... None of you for a bell, but I'm not going to send you back to the Academy.". They all looked surprised at him when he spoke. "All of you showed the true meaning of this test which was teamwork.". Naruto shouted that he knew it while Sasuke scoffed but smiled.

"Those who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who abandon there friends are even weirder them scum.". He stared to walk over to the Memorial Stone and the kids followed him. "This is a place where heroes name lie... Do you know why they are here?"

"Because they are K.I.A or killed in action, right nii-sensei.". Kakashi nodded as he knelt down and rubbed two names on the stone which were "Obito Uchiha" and "Ruby Rose Namikaze" I sighed as he stood back up and looked at the kids. Then he lifted his hand and gave them a thumbs up, "You pass! Tomorrow we will start it first mission. Meet here at eight a.m tomorrow.".

Naruto shouted that he was a ninja, Sakura squealed and Sasuke scoffed but smiled. He told them that he will take them out for lunch and Naruto was already halfway to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand and they slowly followed behind him. Unknown to them, there were two people watching the whole battle from the side lines.

I look in the direction that Minato-nii and Kushina-nee were standing with a smile. "He's growing up with out us, isn't he.". Minato-nii said and Kushina sighed. "True... But we will always be there when he needs us, right.". He gave his wife a kid and agreed with her then hurry and ran home before Naruto got there.

I slowly walked to back to the house as well as I started to talk to myself. "I'm glad I did what I did... now Naruto knows the love of a mother and father and Minato-nii and Kushina-nee could experience it as well.". With that, I walked off into the distance when the sun was straight above me as I walked back to the house.

Hey Guys!

The episodes used for this chapter was Naruto Episode three and four!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	7. Chapter 6: C-Ranked Mission Part 1

(Ruby's Point Of View)

It have been a month since Squad Seven has started doing missions and Naruto has not been happy about it. He has tried to convince his father about trying to go on a higher mission but he declined, so they have been doing D-Ranked mission's ever since.

They were now on a mission where they had to get the Daimyo's wife's cat named Tora. I remembered when I was with my team and we had to look for Tora as well. It was a shame really... I thought that it would have been easier to catch him because the cat was older but I guess not.

The Genin's were in a forest all sitting on different branches, all with waki talkies, waiting for instructions from their leader. Kakashi is looking in a direction of the cat then talks to him team. "Alright, I'm at point B..." They all answered saying that they were at there point of location.

"Alright, Squad Seven...The target has moved! Follow it!" They all jumped in the direction of where the cat went. I laughed at Kakashi's enthusiasm with the mission.

They all hid behind different trees while Kakashi asked what their distance from the target was. "Five meters...I'm ready, just give the signal." The others agreed and Kakashi told them to go at him, so they all jumped at the cat and Naruto caught it.

It started to attack him as he held it and a Naruto muttered that he hates cats. Kakashi asked if they verify the red ribbon on his right ear. Sasuke told him that it was confirmed so the mission was complete.

They all walked back to the Hokage mansion to give their report and give the cat to his owner. "My poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you, you little fuzzy kins, yes!" They all felt bad for the kitten and Naruto said that he deserved it.

Minato-nii sweat-dropped but told them that the mission was complete and he started to look for other D-Ranked missions. Naruto pouted while he looked at his father. "Tou-san...I mean, Lord Hokage." He said as he bowed. "Can't we get higher ranked missions because we have been doing this for a month, now?"

His father sighed as he looked up at Naruto. "Naruto, you start off with simple missions like any other Genin so we can make sure that u are capable enough to go out on dangerous missions." Naruto cocked his head to one side as he spoke. "But how do we show our skill if we are just pulling weeds and finding lost pets."

"We need to see your dedication, speed, and teamwork, so we know when you are ready." Naruto looked down then looked back up at his father. "Sir...we have been doing this for a month and has already completed over five hundred missions...I believe that we are capable to handle, at least, a C-Ranked mission."

The Fourth Hokage sighed as he looked over at Kakashi. "Well, your their sensei so you know them best... What do you think?" Kakashi bowed as he looked at his teacher. "I think they are ready for the C-Rank mission outside of the village."

He nodded and started looking through the papers of C-Ranked missions. I walked over to my brother and saw that he was muttering something. I leaned down so I could hear him and I could hear him muttering something like, "Find an easy mission... Find an easy mission..."

I gave him a small smile knowing that he was worried about his son being outside the village on a C-Ranked mission. I am glad that he thinks of his son's safety and wanting to protect him. I thought of how Kushina-nee would react to her son going on a dangerous mission outside the village.

I looked over at the team to see Kakashi looking lazy, Sakura looking worried, Sasuke with a smirk on his face, and Naruto has a proud smile. Finally Minato-nii pulled out a paper and looked at the details.

"Alright, here is your C-Ranked mission. You will be body guards on a journey outside the village. You will protect a bridge builder named Tazuna Arakawa, and will bringing him to his home in the land of waves... Send him in!"

A man who smelled of sweat and alcohol walked in and took a swig of his beer. "What the... A bunch of little snot nosed kids! You...the short one with the idiotic look on his face...you really expect me to believe that your a ninja."

Naruto looks at his friends and finds out that he was the short one with the idiotic look on his face. He got depressed and looked down and sighed while Kakashi just rubbed his head. I felt bad for Naruto because I knew how it felt to be the shortest of the bunch.

Tazuna took another swig of his beer and looked at the kids. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country... I am building a bridge there that will change our world. I expect you to get me there safely even if it is worth your life."

The three genin's nodded as my brother told them to get ready for their mission and to be at the gate in one hour. They started to walk out until Minato-nii asked Naruto to stay behind. They all walked out except for Naruto and he just looked at his father with a confused look.

He sighed and got up out of his chair and walked over to his son. He crouched down and gave his son a hug for which Naruto returned slowly. "I want you to be safe on this mission, alright." Naruto nodded and slowly got out of the embrace and gave his dad a the famous Namikaze smile then ran out of the room.

Minato-nii went back to his work but looked outside first and watched his son run out of the Mansion to the direction of his house. He sighed for the fourth time and started to speak to himself. "Naruto...I know you can do it but... Please be safe... Come back home."

I ran to the house to see Naruto running up the stairs to get into his house. He walked in to see his mother cooking lunch and didn't notice her son come in until he said that he was home. See turned around with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing home so early, Naruto? Are you done for today?" Naruto shook his head and gave her a smile. "I'm going on a mission... A C-Ranked mission in-fact!" Her eyes widen and looked at her son in shock. "A C-C-Ranked mission! You aren't supposed to get those until you are a Chunin!"

He shook his head, "Tou-san said that Squad Seven was ready." Kushina-nee looked down and started to mess with the spoon in her hand. Naruto's eyes soften then grabbed the edges of his ninja headband and gave her the famous Namikaze smile. "I am going to be just fine, Kaa-san, you can believe it!"

Her eyes widen again the softened, "Alright...be safe, ya know." He nodded then ran up to his room. I look at his room and see how much it has changed. The furniture was all for a teenager... Not a baby like I set it up to be.

He got ready then headed out to the Hidden Leaf gate to see his team including his teacher who was surprisingly on time. "Alright, lets get going." Kakashi said as they headed to the Waves Village. I could see that Naruto was excited becuase this was his first time out of the village.

Sakura looked up at the bridge builder with a confused expression. "Say... Mr. Tazuna? Your country is the Land Of Waves, right?" He said that she was correct so she looked over at her sensei with the same expression.

"Kakashi-sensei...There are ninja in the Land of Waves to, aren't there?" Kakashi didn't look at her but kept looking forward. "No... There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries, there are hidden villages, each with there own hidden customs and cultures where ninja reside."

He started to explain the power of the hidden villages and how ninja protect their village, but I decided that I already knew this stuff so I don't need to relearn it. They started talking about how great the Hokage is and I could tell that they were doubting him and so did Kakashi.

"Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C-Rank mission, so you can relax." Sakura asked if we were going to run into any foreign ninja and Kakashi chuckled while telling her that there would be none.

I looked at the bridge builder to see him looking nervous which got me thinking that he was probably lying or hiding something. They kept walking and they passed a puddle on the side of the road.

I knew that it hasn't rained in days so there is no reason as to why a puddle would be there. Kakashi noticed it to but kept walking. Suddenly, Rain ninja appeared out of the puddle and wrapped chains around him and sliced him into pieces.

I could tell that he did a substitution Jutsu but they didn't know that. They said that one was down and then they headed towards Naruto. He took out a kunai and jumped up so they wouldn't catch him but they cut his hand slightly, leaving a mark.

Sasuke attacked them by throwing a shuriken at the chains and lodging them into a tree. Sakura ran in front of Tazuna to protect him as Naruto ran to one of the ninja and kick them in the side and Sasuke did the same to the other one. Then Kakashi appeared and grabbed them both in a headlock.

They were shocked to see him because he was cut into pieces but he looked back to see that it was just pieces of logs so Naruto sighed and face palmed. "Great job you three...I have seen how much you have grown! Now Naruto, we need to check that wound of yours because there claws are covered in poison... We might as well go back to the village to check up on it."

Naruto grabbed a kunai and stabbed his hand, swearing that he would protect Tazuna with his life and that they will continue the mission. "That was cool how you got the poison out of your system, but if you bleed anymore then you will die..."

Naruto's eyes widen then started to freak out. Kakashi took his hand and bandaged it then he looked over at Tazuna. "Tazuna...we need to talk."

They started to walk again and got to a lake where a boat man was waiting to pick them up. They got it and started to row in the mist. "The bridge isn't far now, our destination is just ahead in the Land of Waves."

The bridge appeared and they all looked at it in amazement and naruto said quietly that it as huge. "Mr. Tazuna..." Kakashi started, "before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something... The men who are after you, I need to know why... If you don't tell us, then I'm afraid I will have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"I have no choice but to tell you... Now, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is the under scope of the mission. The one who seeks my life is a short man who cast a long and deadly shadow. You know him, at least you have heard his name before. He is one of the wealthiest man in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato."

Kakashi looked surprised at the name that was given. "Gato... Of Gato Transport... He's a businesses leader, everyone knows him!" Tazuna hummed as he explained. "He is a very power tycoon from a powerful company. But below the surface he if a ruthless man who uses the company to take over other companies and countries. He uses gangs and ninja for contraband and power."

He looked up at the Ninja team before him. "It was one year ago when Gato first stepped in the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of it transport. Anyone who would stand in his way would simply... Disappear. In an island nation... One who controls the sea controls everything. There is one thing he fears... The bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and it will break his control."

He looked up at the bridge with determination. "I am the bridge builder...I am the one who stands in his way.". Sakura looked at him with a suspicious look. "So that's it... Since your on charge of the bridg, your standing in his gangs way.". Sasuke looked at Sakura, "That means the ones we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato."

Kakashi looked at the bridge builder. "I don't understand... You knew he was dangerous and you knew that he would send ninja to eliminate you... Why did you hide that from us?". Kakashi, sometimes so are the most stupidest man in the world. "Because the Land of Waves... Is a small provity nation. Even our nobles have no money. The common people who are building this bridge... They can't pay for a B or A rank mission... It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore... There will be no bridge... They will assassinate me before I reach home.".

He put a fake smile on his face, "but don't worry about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will cry "Granddad! I want my grandad!". My daughter will condemn the Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, blaming you for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow!". I face palmed, knowing that he was being over dramatic so they would take him and the Genin noticed it also. Kakashi gave him an eye smile and says that they will be escorting him home.

When they got to shore, they walked through the woods while Naruto was in high alert and when he heard something in the bushes he threw a kunai. It turned out to be a white rabbit which got Kakashi suspicious. "Get down!"

Everyone got down to the ground a sword flew past the top of their heads and impaled the tree a few meters away.

Kakashi looked up and glared at the man standing on top of his sword. "Well, well... If it isn't Zabuza Momochi... Rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.". Kakashi started to reach up and he grabbed his slanted headband and lifted it up so it uncovers his eye. He opened it to show his Sharingan that he got from Obito.

I see Naruto smirked and Sasuke looks shocked. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye... Did I get that right?". Sasuke's eyes widen as he knows only Uchiha have the Sharinga, so how did he get it. "It's too bad, but you have to pass over the old man.". Zabuza says as Kakashi told his students to go in Manji formation around the bridge builder.

Suddenly mist surrounded them and blood lust filled the air. Sasuke started shaking and pointed a kunai at his gut but Kakashi stopped him. "Sasuke, calm down. I will protect you with my life... All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me!".

"I wouldn't be so sure...". Zabuza appeared in the middle of the Manji formation which shocked everyone. They all jumped away and Kakashi stabbed Zabuza on the gut. Zabuza turned into water which meant that he was a water clone.

Zabuza airways appeared behind him and slashed Kakashi into two pieces but he was also a water clone. Kakashi stood behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck and said that it was over. Zabuza laughed, "finished? You don't really get it, do you? This is nothing but a drastic imatation. I will never be defeated my a copy cat ninja life you. You are full of surprises though. You have already copied my water clone Jutsu in a sinch. Very interesting... You made your clone say those words while you hid in the Mist, waiting for me to make my move."

Then the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him away. Zabuza ran to where Kakashi was and dragged him to the water. When Kakashi surfaced, Zabuza made hand signs for the Water Prison Jutsu which caught Kakashi in a ball of dense water that he could not get out of. I gasped because i knew that it was all up to the Genin now.

Kakashi tried to tell the Genin to run away because he was trapped and they could get killed but they resaid the quote that Obito said to Kakashi about not leaving your friends. Zabuza kicked Naruto which made his headband fall off and Zabuza stepped on it. "You are not ninja until you have killed and faced death until u are unfazed by it, you snot nosed brats are nothing.".

Naruto stood up and ran straight at the clone and kicked it. They all called him name as he was pushed back by the enemy but it turns out he did it Just to get his headband. "Hey you... The freak with no eyebrows... But this in your bingo book...a ninja who will become Hokage of his village to surpass his father... He never backs from a fight... His name is Naruto Uzumaki!".

He asked if Sasuke could hear him because he had a plan. "Alright then, let's get wild! Let's bring this guy down.". Kakashi screened at then again to run but they didn't listen and told him that they were going to save their comrade like he taught them to. Zabuza started to laugh, "so your still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja.".

He started to talk about when he was their age that he had already crush many opponents because of the test to become genin. I have already heard this story so I blacked it out. I listened back in when Zabuza kicked Sasuke in the stomach, shooting him back. He stepped on him like he was a log and laughed.

Naruto made the hand signs fit the multi Shadow clone Jutsu. About one hundred of him appear surround Zabuza. They all strike at Zabuza but he just blew them away with his sword. The real Naruto grabbed his backpack and pulled it a windmill shuriken and threw it to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it and smirked then jumped about ten feet into the air and threw the shuriken. The shuriken went past the water clone and straight for the real Zabuza. "So you went for the real me, to bad it won't hit me.". He caught it in the hand that wasn't used for keeping Kakashi in place.

But then a shadow clone of the actual shuriken appeared and Zabuza had no way of dodging it. But he jumped over it, dodging the shuriken. What he didn't know would happen, and even shocked me, was the shuriken he jumped over turned into the real Naruto. Everyone was shocked except for Sasuke because he figured it out when he grabbed the shuriken from Naruto.

Naruto ran up to Zabuza and slashed his arm which made him lose his grip on the water prison... Letting Kakashi free. This got Zabuza angry and he went to hit Naruto with the windmill shuriken but Kakashi stopped him with his hand. Kakashi looked over at Naruto telling him that it was an excellent plan and that he has grown.

Naruto nodded while scratching the back of his head. Zabuza growled while trying to give an excuse, "I lost my grip and accidently let go.". Kakashi shipped at him while saying that he had to let go or he would have been hit. Zabuza pushed harder on Kakashi's hand to make it bleed more. Kakashi pushed it away and they jumped away from each other.

Naruto hurried and got out if the water so he wouldn't get in the way of their battle. They both started don't have signs at the same time, so I figured Kakashi was copying was Zabuza was doing with his Sharingan. They stopped at the same time and both shouted out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" and two water dragons appeared and clashed with each other making water spray everywhere.

They ran at each other and clashed Zabuza's sword with Kakashi's kunai and they struggled as against each other. They jumped away from each other and ran in a circle at the same time. Suddenly Kakashi speaks saying "Going to do next" which meant that he knew what Zabuza was thinking and copying what he was thinking.

Zabuza then scoffed, "all your doing is copying me, like a monkey...". Then at the same time they spoke, "you can't beat me with your cheap tricks... I'll crush you!". They started making hand signs but Zabuza stopped door some reason and Kakashi kept going and made a vortex Jutsu out of water.

Zabuza was hit by the vortex and slashed into a tree. He asked if Kakashi could see the future. "Yes, this is going to be your last battle.". Before Kakashi could finish him off, two senbon needles hit him in the neck and he falls to the ground... Dead. I look up in the tree to see a hidden mist tracker ninja who says he has been waiting to defeat him for awhile.

"By your mask, I can see that you are a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.". The tracker ninja jumped down and grabbed Zabuza. "Thank you for your help, I shall be taking him now.". He disappeared and Kakashi stood up and said that was time to go like nothing ever happened.

He pulled down his ninja headband to cover his eye then started walking. He only got a few feet before falling to the ground unconscious. "Kakashi-sensei!" they shouted as they check to see if he was okay. "He's fine, just unconscious.". I giggled at Kakashi's actions and followed then as Sasuke and Naruto carry Kakashi back to the bridge builders house.

Hey Guys!

I got this chapter from Naruto Episode five, six, and seven!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	8. Chapter 7: C-Ranked Mission Part 2

(Ruby's Point Of View)

"I think I over did it with my Sharingan...". Kakashi said as the kids sir down around him. "Listen sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it off that much strain on you, maybe it's not worth it.". Kakashi apologised to the kunoichi and looked at his other students.

"Well you did take down one of the most powerful assassin so will be safe.". Tazuna said as Kakashi hummed. "Yea, but the boy in the mask... What about him?". Kakashi looked at her while he explained.

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist... Those make are only worn by the most elite shinobi.". Sakura asked what they do and Kakashi told her that they were not Anbu but like an inferno squad. "They destroy all traces of a rouge ninja. The Shinobi's body contains many secrets in Jutsu, chakra, and medicine. These are the secrets of their village... If the enemy find them, the people will be in grave danger. It's the teachers duty to prevent this from happening, to keep the village safe."

Kakashi put a hand on his head and started to think. Naruto asked if he was okay and Kakashi told him that he was fine and said they the tracker ninja deals with the body immediately. Sasuke's asked if it was important to do that and Kakashi agreed.

"Think about it, remember what teacher door to Zabuza body?". Sakura said they didn't know because the tracker ninja took him away. "Yes, but why... He should have worked on the body right there as quickly as possible... Think of the weapons he did for takedown.". Sasuke said that he used throwing needles then his face got shocked.

"Exactly... None of it adds up... Here's the truth... Zabuza is still alive. Everyone but Sasuke looked shocked and Naruto says that Kakashi checked to see if he was dead and he was. "His heart did stop, but it was just temporary state to simulate death. The weapons the tracker used are called senbon, they do not kill unless they hit a vital organ... Not in the neck. We can tell that the tracker ninja was not trying to kill him but to save him."

Tazuna asked if he was thinking to hard Scott this but Kakashi answered. "Once in suspicion, a ninja must quickly prepare. Hesitation leads to disaster... Every shinobi knows this saying.". Naruto was smiling which meant he was happy that Zabuza was alive.

"Sensei, you said prepare quickly... But how can we do that if your can barely move?". Kakashi laughed which got Sakura confused until he said that he was going to train them. Her eyes widen as she said that last minute training won't help them defeat Zabuza. "Sakura, how was I able to stop Zabuza... Because you've all helped me... You've grown... Naruto, you've grown the most!"

This made him smile and says that he was stronger. "I don't believe it and nothing is gonna be good.". It was a little boy standing in the hallway and ran to his to the old man, calling him grandad. His muture Schuyler for bring rude but tazuna said that he was rude to them to so it was okay.

"Mom, don't you see that these people are going to die! Gato will come back and find them and wipe them out!". This guy Naruto angry and he told the boy that he was a super ninja but better and that he was a hero who was going to be the Hokage. "There's no such thing as a hero... Your just full of stupid ideas... If you want to stay alive then you should go back where you came from.". With that, he walked out of the room.

Naruto went to his room and went past the boys room, who's name was Inari, and heard him crying about his father. This made Naruto dad but he kept high to his room, not bothering the child. He grabbed his ninja gear and headed back down to where his team was in the woods.

Kakashi was standing in crutches and told them that training started now. They reviewed what chakra was so I blanked out until he said that they were going to climb trees... Without their hands.

They didn't believe him so he made a hand sign and slowly started to walk up the tree, without hands. They all, but Sasuke, gaped at him as he threw down three kunai and told them to use it to mark their progress.

They all made the same hand sign that Kakashi did and started to run up the tree. Naruto didn't get very far because he added to less chakra while Sasuke added to much of chakra. "Hey, this is fun!". They looked up to see Sakura sitting in a high branch sticking her tounge out.

"Well looks like the female member of the team is most advanced in Chakra control. Well done, Sakura." This got the boys a little mad that they couldn't get to a branch like she did.

"Well, not only does Sakura understand Chakra, she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke of someone becoming Hokage, didn't we? Seems Sakura has the best bet at that. For the great Uchiha clan... maybe their not so great after all."

I understand what he was doing which was provoking the boys so they get more determination to do what they need to do. They boys started running up the tree again and marked where they left off.

I looked to my left to see Inari staring at the boys with a depressed look on his face, then he walks away. I wonder what he was doing all the way out here in the woods, hmm.

Sakura was practicing to get to the top and was worn out while the boys stayed at it which got Sakura confused as to how they could keep moving. Naruto moved over to Sakura and asked for her help which made me smile because I knew that he would keep getting stronger and stronger... And I know Kakashi was thinking the same thing.

**********Time skip brought to you by my neighborhood library**********

It was the next day and Sakura went to to the bridge with Tazuna because she has mastered the walking up tree's exercise. They boys were both still trying to get up to the top of the tree and they were progressively getting better.

Naruto ran up the tree and got up past his mark but couldn't keep going so he made a mark on the tree. He looked up at Sasuke to see that he got farther than he did which made him growl in annoyance.

He made the hand seal and went to run up the tree again but Sasuke stopped him and asked what advice he got from Sakura but Naruto told him that he would not say anything which got Sasuke mad.

It got dark so Kakashi told everyone to get back to the house for dinner. Tazuna scratched the back of his head with a chuckle saying that it was nice to have so many people there for dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were scoffing down their food then threw up from eating so much food.

I chuckled when I saw Kakashi push away his food, not being hungry anymore. Sakura yelled at the boys for eating to much but they said they had to get stronger. "That's true... but puking won't help you..."

After dinner, Sakura stood up and went to look at a picture that was torn at the edge which made her curious. "Excuse me... This picture is torn... Is there some reason for that. Inari, you kept glancing at it during dinner... it looks like there is someone else in the picture but they got torn out. I mean it's kind of strange isn't it." The family stopped what they were doing and looked solemn.

"It's my husband..." The Tsunami said as Tazuna looked down. "They used to call him a hero in this land." This made Inari leave the room which made her scold her father for talking about him. Kakashi looked at the bridge builder and asked for the story.

He looked up and sighed as he told the story. I blacked out as I stared at the picture with sadness because I knew what it was like to lose family.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up and started heading for the door. Sakura asked where he was going and this was his response. "I'm going to prove it... I'll prove that is true... That in this world... There are real hero's!". With that he ran outside and started to train until he passed out.

The next morning he woke up to a boy that was about his age. "Who the heck are you... I mean... Hi there, where did you come from?". The boy said that he was gathering herbs which got Naruto confused.

"Yes, that's right, it helps if your treating an illness or wounds.". Naruto decided to help him out until they filled the basket full. "So are you a ninja? I noticed the headband your wearing... Or are your just making a fashion statement?".

He said that he was from the Village Hidden in the Leafs and the boy said that he understood and that it was impressive. "Does that mean that you are training for something dangerous?" Naruto replied saying that he was doing it to become stronger.

"You already seem strong enough so why do you train?" The boy asked and Naruto said that he has to get even stronger if he wants to be stronger than his father and to prove it to a certain kid. "So are you doing it for the certain person or are you doing all this training for yourself?"

Naruto was confused which made the boy laugh while asking, "Is there someone precious to you." Naruto hummed and looked up at the sky. I'm sure that he was thinking about his family and his friends, so of course he had people precious to him.

The boy stood up and took the basket of herb and said that Naruto will get strong enough to protect his precious people, and with that, he disappeared. He sat there for a minute until Sasuke showed up and called him a loser for not coming to breakfast.

"Come on, Sasuke, we need to train to get to the top of the tree!" Sasuke sighed but agreed and they started training. They both got up to a higher branch than even Sakura did, and waited for the rest of his team to show up.

Once they arrived and they couldn't find him until he threw down a kunai and they looked up to see Naruto standing with a proud smile on his face. Sasuke jumped next to him and they high-fived each other while the two below admired them.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed out all day until they finally got to the very top of the tree. Once they got down though, they barely had enough Chakra so they had to help each other get back to house. Once they did though Naruto exclaimed they got all the way to the top.

Kakashi told them that they did a good job and said that they will be body guards for Tazuna and they nodded. "In a little while the bridge will be finished." The bridge builder said and Inari jumped up out of his seat and started to shout.

"All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato has got a whole army that will beat you down, and they will destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! It doesn't matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose."

Naruto turned his head to the side, "Just speak for yourself... It won't be like that for me, you got that." Inari's hands clenched. "Why don't you just be quiet! Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country, your just budding in! Your always laughing and playing around, you don't know what its like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

I looked at Naruto sadly because he does know, from the villagers around him. "Listen to yourself wining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimper all day for all I care... your nothing but a coward!" Naruto stood up and headed for his room.

It was morning and Naruto slept in because he pushed his body to the limit, so everyone already left so they could guard Tazuna. Naruto finally woke up and found out that everyone has already left so he hurry and got dressed and went to find his team.

He runs through the forest until he sees a dead hog on the ground and got suspicious so he headed back. When he got there, he saw two ninja about to attack so he hurry and did the substitution Jutsu and took Inari and his mother a few feet away for safety.

He Inari's mother on the ground as Inari asked how he knew they were going to be here. He stated that he a hog that had been attacked and done trees having marks on them so he came back.

"Heh, its one of those puny ninja brats that Tazuna hired... Get him!". They started running at him so he threw two shuriken that the samurai blocked but didn't know that they were actually shadow clones that knocked then down from behind.

Naruto turned over to Inari, "Sorry, I was late, though heros usually come at the last minute! By the way, sorry about yesterday... Calling you a coward was pretty mean I guess. Anyway, it's not true, ya know. Because you were really brave."

Inari stuttered to cry again and he guy mad at himself because he did he wouldn't cry but nice just smiled. "What are you talking about... Your happy, what's wrong with that. When your happy, it's okay to cry, really!"

With that, he tied up the samurai and ran over to where the battle was. He could see that Sasuke was inside an ice mirror dome so he went inside to help him out.

Sasuke was surprised to see him then got mad at him because now he was struck in the done along with him. Naruto nervously laughed because he knew that he did something stupid, but stopped when needles shot out at them.

They both hit but not in vital points so they were only hurt in uncomfortable places. Sasuke decided to try and use a Fireball Jutsu which did not work. "That will not work... My ice is impenetrable.".

Naruto got fed up and used the shadow clone Jutsu and created about twenty clones of himself. The masked boy went from mirror to mirror, destroying the clones. Naruto did it again and again then Sasuke gasped and I turned to look at him and I gasp.

He has awaken his Sharingan, so he could now see what was going on with the boys speed. Sasuke asked Naruto to do the shadow clone Jutsu again. Even though Naruto was almost out of charka, he did the shadow clone Jutsu and the boy went fast through the mirrors that it was almost hard to see him.

Sasuke did the Fireball Jutsu and caught the boys edge of his shirt on fire which was immediately taken out by going in the ice. He was impressed that he hit him but then stopped when Naruto then passed out.

The boy threw senbon needles out of the ice and headed straight for Naruto. I gasped as I saw Sasuke run in front of him and took all the senbon needles that were supposed to hit his friend. Naruto looked up and looked up at his best friend who was hit by the senbon needles.

"W-Why!" Sasuke said that he couldn't let someone close to him get hurt. He fell backwards and Naruto caught him. "Naruto... don't give up... on your dream." With that, Sasuke fell into a deep slumber which was like a death like state.

Naruto started to shake in anger and Chakra started to swirl around him. I gasped and started to shake as I saw the Nine Tail's Chakra swirl around him. I looked down as Naruto destroyed the mirrors with his scary power that I gave to him and it was something I could not take back. I could understand if he hates me.

I looked back to see Naruto hit the mask and it breaks into small pieces which revealed the boy that Naruto met in the woods. "You..." The Nine Tail's Chakra stopped flowing which made me sigh in relief.

"Why do you not strike? Did you not just vow to avenge your comrades death by killing me... Or was that vow just empty words..." He tried to punch him again but his body would not let him until he did punch him but not enough to kill him, just enough to leave a bruise.

"No... That won't do... Your still holding back... Is that is all the strength you put into it then you will never keep your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend. To show mercy to those who oppose you, the one you serve. To allow his enemies to live when you could strike them down. This is not compassion... It's a betrayel of your life's very purpose. For what reason do your exist then. You are as use to no one. Your life had no meaning. It is mere existence day after day of pain and struggle. Signifying nothing."

"Yes, well think of yourself...". The boy asked if Naruto was blind because he was talking about himself. "This day had shown that I am no longer a use to Zabuza.". Naruto asked why he was with Zabuza in the first place. The boy said that there once was people who mattered to him which was his father and mother. He started to tell the story of how he had a Kekkei Genkai that scared everyone so they killed anyone who had it but the buy got away and lived on the streets until Zabuza took him and trained him to be his pawn.

"Why is it that you are so determined to be the Hokage... Because your want all eyes of your village to look on you and recognize you as a great ninja. You only see it that the eyes of others that our lives have any significance when there is no one who sees or looks at you because if you do not exist... Then Zabuza came along and looked at me and his eyes weren't full of hate it fear and did not shun me for my strangeness. Indeed my discussion powers were exactly what he wanted. He made me necessary again. I was happy...I have failed you Zabuza... I am like a weapon that had broken and has no use."

The boy started walking towards Naruto but stopped halfway. "Naruto... Kill me... Go on... Strike... Kill me... Why do you hesitate?". I felt bad for my nephew because if he did this then this would be his first kill as a ninja which will not go down well.

"That is the most ridiculous story that I have ever heard! I mean... he treats you like a slave! Your a human being, not a weapon or a tool. How can you care about someone one like that!" Naruto shouts at him as the boy looked down.

"For that very reason... Does that seem so strange to you?" Naruto replied with a yes and the boy continued his story. "When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living... Zabuza gave me both... but now my usefulness is over and the only thing that gave my life meaning... Its gone. I am a broken tool, a blunted weapon that is no use of anyone. Go on, Naruto... do it... for both of our sakes... do it... quickly. I thought you wanted to be a mighty warrior?"

"That's not what it is about, just fighting and killing and only one man is left standing. There's a lot to being a shinobi then that, and there are other way's of showing your strength then beating someone in battle." Naruto said bluntly.

"I had a feeling all along... from the first moment that we met in the woods... we are a lot alike. I'm sure you know what I mean... I'm sorry that it must be your hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood." The boy said without making any emotion.

Naruto started to pull out a kunai from his pouch. "Are you sure about this... And your positive that it is the only way..." The boy answered him with a yes which made Naruto sigh. "The weird thing is if we met in a different place then maybe we could have been friends..."

Naruto started running towards the boy with a kunai in his hand as the boy encouraged him to do it. At the last second before he stabbed him, the boy grabbed his wrist and told him that it wasn't his time yet then ran into the mist towards the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi.

Once the mist cleared, you could see that the boy was in front of Zabuza with Kakashi's hand with a Chidori activated, with his hand going right through his chest where his heart is supposed to be. "So my future is all used up, seems like your wrong again, Kakashi!"

I gasped as Kakashi said that the boy, who's name was Haku, jumped in front of his attack and saved Zabuza's pathetic life for his own. Haku gripped onto Kakashi's wrist to keep him from moving so that Zabuza could go right through the boy to take down Kakashi.

Kakashi, grabbed the boy, who was now dead, and jumped away from Zabuza's attack so that they would not get hit. Kakashi told Naruto to stay out of the way because it was his battle. as he put the corpse on the ground and close Haku's now dead eyes.

Sakura called out to Naruto and asked if him and Sasuke were alright. Naruto turned, his head, not knowing what to say. Sakura asked where Sasuke was until she figured out from the look on her comrades face.

Zabuza ran over to Kakashi but he kicked him in the face, knocking down a few feet. Sakura grabbed Tazuna's hand and ran past Naruto to go see her "dead" friend, Sasuke. Naruto could hear the cries that Sakura was emitting which made Naruto feel even guiltier.

Zabuza and Kakashi kept fighting while Zabuza got more tired by the minute. Zabuza ran full force at him but Kakashi lazily punched him away then kicked him in the face. Zabuza swung at him again but Kakashi got behind him and told him that he was falling apart and that he didn't know what real strength was.

Kakashi was about to kill him with a kunai but stuck his arm while Zabuza swung at him. The sword flew a few feet away as both of Zabuzas arms were now useless.

Suddenly an old looking man with shades and a cane appeared on the bridge. "Did quite a job on you, didn't he, Zabuza? You look like yesturday's sushume. I must say, I am... disappointed" Suddenly hundreds of ninja stood behind the man who I knew the name of... Gato.

"Gato... I don't understand, what is all this... why are you here, and who are these thugs you brought with you?" Gato scoffed as he spoke. "Well, you see, there's been a slight change of plan. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza. That's right, your too expensive so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs behind me cost me something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can handle that, demon ninja of the mist. Look at you, you look as demonic wet kitten."

Zabuza scoffed as he talked to Kakashi. "Well Well Kakashi, it would seem our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe, we have no more quarrel." Kakashi agreed as Gato pressed forward and kicked Haku's face which made me growl.

He kicked him which made Naruto and I gasp but Kakashi and Zabuza showed no emotion. Naruto ran at Gato but Kakashi grabbed him and told him to use his head. "Well, what about you Zabuza! Are you going to let him do that!"

Zabuza told him to be quiet because Haku was dead so it didn't matter but Naruto pressed on. "What! So you can just stand there and watch him get treated like a dog! You and Haku worked together for year, doesn't that mean anything!"

"You don't understand the way of Shinobi... I merely used him as Gato used me. Now its over, his usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me, but the boy... nothing." Zabuza said not looking at him.

"If you mean that, then you are even bigger rat then I thought." Kakashi told him that, that was enough but Naruto pressed on.

"Shut up! Far as I am concerned, he enemy number one! Why you... You ungrateful... After everything he did for you... He lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you! Nothing at all! While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything for him! And if I become stronger, does that mean I will become as cold hearted as you! He threw his life away and for what! For you and your dream! You never let him a have dream of his own, but he didn't care, and you just toss him aside like he was nothing... A broken toll... man, that is so wrong... so wrong!"

Naruto had tears streaming down his face as I start to cry myself. "You talk to much..." Tears drop onto the floor in front of Zabuza. "Your words cut deep... deeper than any blade..." I looked at Zabuza to see that he looked up at the sky, crying.

"Well, he fought you... his home was breaking in two... You see Haku was always too soft and too kind... He felt pain and sorrow... and now, curse him, I feel it too... and something else... I feel contented that this is the way it ends."

He teared of the bandages around his face so you could now see what he looked liked. "What... Cat got your tounge... Are you so surprised to see that I am human... Even shinobi are human, no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact... We always fail... Well at least, I have failed... Boy... Give me your kunai..."

Naruto looked down while grabbing his kunai and the it to him for which he caught in his mouth. Zabuza raced forward at Gato while he ran into the crowd of rouge ninja to hide himself. Zabuza ran through the crowd, slicing everyone that got in his , killing them with one feel swoop.

Zabuza got through the crowd and ran to gap who was at the end of the bridge. He stabbed him with the kunai that was in his mouth, killing Gato in one move.

The shinobi all stab Zabuza from behind knocking him away from Gato. "You crazy fool... If you are so eager to join your friend, go ahead... But your not taking me, not this time."

Zabuza stood straight up with all the spears in his back. "I won't be joining Haku... Where he's gone I cannot follow...". He stared walking towards Gato, "we wouldn't be welcomed where Haku has gone... Hells where were going Gato! I cant think of a more fitting destination for a demon ninja, can you? I'm told that there are many Demon's down there of all shapes and sizes! Oh yes, I would fit right in, but you on the other hand, oh well I fear that your in for a long and and painful eternity."

Zabuza pulled out a spear from his back and started to slash him until he fell off the bridge to his death. He turned back to look at the Ninja as they stepped away from him and made a path back to Haku. He tried to walk where he was but he fell from blood loss.

He started muttering something that I couldn't hear and a tear feel from his eye then fell onto the ground. "Naruto! Sasuke's alright!". He turned to see him standing there and waving at him which made him smile.

"Well well, will wonders never ceases.". Kakashi said with relieved look on his face. "Hey, don't be getting to comfortable, the party isn't over yet, who's going to pay now that Gatos gone. No way we're going to leave here empty handed so we'll just have to hit the village and see what they got for us!"

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, you must have a Jutsu that can take care of these losers.". Kakashi says that he used to much chakra so he could not. They started running towards the two ninja but an arrow stopped then and they turned around to see the villagers and Inari ready to fight.

This made Naruto happy to see that little squirt and Naruto says that he wasn't going to miss out on all the fun so he did the sign for the shadow clone Jutsu and five of him appeared. Kakashi did the shadow clone Jutsu as well and about one hundred of him appeared.

The rouge ninja got scared and ran towards there boat in fear. The villagers all shouted in victory which made tazuna well up in tears.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza who was just barely alive and said that it was over. Zabuza asked for a favor which was to see Haku one last time. Kakashi, bridal style, carried Zabuza and laid him next to Haku.

It started to snow which surprised everyone because it was the middle of July. Zabuza put a hand on Haku's cheek as a tear fell out of his eye. "Is it you, Haku... Are you weeping? You were always at my side... The least I could do is to be by yours at the end. I know I cannot be, but... I wish I could go were you have gone... How I wish I could join you there."

Naruto started crying and saying that Haku said that where he was, it was always snowing, all the time. "Of course, his spirit was as pure as snow... You never know Zabuza... Maybe you will join him there. Who's to say."

They made graves and buried there bodies so they could be remembered. "Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei? Is that the Ninja way to use and to be used like tools.". Kakashi says that all shinobi are tools in the hands of destiny. There is no point in wondering whether it is right or wrong.

"Well if you ask me, if that is what a ninja is all about, something's out of whack. Is that why we go through all that training, just to end up like them.". Kakashi says that is what all Ninja have to do deal with in all of their lives.

"Okay... I have just come up with a decision! From now on, I am finding my own ninja way. A way that is straight and true and without any regrets! From now on I am following the way of Naruto!". Kakashi gave a small chuckle as everyone finished giving their respect then got ready to head out.

They said their goodbyes as Naruto and Inari cried about then leaving but got over it as they left. I started walking along with them as I heard tazuna say that they are going to name the bridge aft we r Naruto called the Great Naruto Bridge!

There journey had only just begone SOI wonder what is going to happen next throughout there journey of a ninja.

Hey Guys!

The episodes I used in this chapter are Naruto Episode's thirteen through nineteen!

Favorite on my story!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	9. Chapter 8: The Chunin Exam Part 1

(Ruby's Point Of View)

It has been three weeks since there mission with the bridge builder and going to the Land of Waves. It was funny to see Minato-nii's expression when he heard that it turned into a B-ranked mission. He probably promised to himself that he will not get this mixed up again.

We are now on a small bridge with squad seven waiting for their more late sensei. They were sitting, taking to each other about what mission they could be getting next. Naruto and Sasuke hope they get a mission like last time but not Sakura.

Suddenly, Kakashi showed up as Naruto and Sakura shout at him about being late. "I know this is a bit sudden but I recommend you for the Chunin Exams. All three of you.". He handed them three slips of paper that talk about the exams they are going to take.

"This is all voluntary, it's up to you to each of you. If you don't ready you can wait till next year. Who ever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy. It's at three p.m, five days from now. That's it."

With that, he disappeared and left the genin's to think of they should take the exam. They ask walked to the Rookie Nine secret meeting place to see the other teams there as well. They saw all the others holding application's for the Exams as well.

Naruto waved to them and they all said hi to them. Naruto walked next to Hinata and held her hand and kissed her on the cheek which made her blush ten times red. She still gets embarrassed being next to her boyfriend because she is still very shy about being around Naruto.

"So you guys are going to the Chunin Exams to huh, what a drag.". Shikamaru said staring at them lazily. Everyone shook there heads at him as Ino raised up her application in front of Sakura's face with a smug face telling her that she was going to take the Chunin Exams and beat her for Sasuke's love.

Sakura looked down as she stared at the application in her hand. Hinata shyly asked what was wrong and Sakura sighed. "Well... I don't know if I should take the Chunin Exams, I mean... What if I'm not ready...".

Naruto laughed as he put a hand around Sakura's shoulder. "Well, of course you can take it! You are one of the strongest Genin I know! If someone could do it, its you! So can everyone! Everyone can do the Chunin Exams!"

Everyone cheered in delight at his words as he looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost time to go home so he told everyone to get into a circle for there group song. They all decided on the song "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga and they started to sing.

(Naruto)

"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby

(Sakura)

My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir

(Hinata)

There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe  
So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say

(Rookie Nine)

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

(Sasuke)

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

(Hinata)  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen

(Ino)  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be

(Sakura)

Give yourself prudence and love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice of truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

(Hinata)

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M

(Sakura & Ino)  
I love my life, I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah

(Rookie Nine)

I'm beautiful in my way,  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

(Shikamaru)

Don't be drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby, you were born this way

(Hinata & Ino)

No matter gay, straight or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to be brave

(Sakura)

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes

(Hinata)  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

(Ino)

Don't hide yourself in regret,

(Sakura)  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, yeah

(Rookie Nine)

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way  
I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey"

With that they finished their song and said goodbye to each other then all walked back to there homes. Naruto ran all the way home to find his mother cooking dinner and his dad not home yet.

He says hello to his mother and she said hello back. He asked if his father was still at work and his mother says that he was. He looked down depressed and the red head saw it.

She asked what was the matter and Naruto raised up the application sheet and said that he wanted to show his father. Kushina-nee put a hand on her hip and smiled. "Well, how about we go give him his dinner and you can tell him, huh?"

Naruto pumped one fist into the air and shouted in glee. She laughed at him and grabbed a bento of Minato-nii's dinner then they walked out the door.

Once they arrived, they knocked on the door to his office and he told them to come in and he showed a big smile when he saw them. "What do I show the pleasure of seeing you two?". Kushina put the bento on his desk and he smiled, happily and kissed her.

He started to eat as Naruto came up to him. "Hey Tou-san? Look!". He showed him the application and Tou-san smiled at him then got up and hugged him. "I'm so proud that you have gotten this far, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at his words then thanked him. Kushina-nee said that she brought Naruto's and hers dinner as well so they all ate as a family. After, Minato-nii just finished a few more paperwork then they all went home as a family.

I smiled to myself as I watched them tuck in Naruto and kissed him goodnight. I was happy with the choice I made of sacrificing myself for Naruto's happiness.

**********Time skip brought to you by wearing just a bra in winter**********

It was the next day and team seven arrived at the Academy at three o'clock p.m, ready to take the Chunin Exams. They walked inside and two Chunin ninja were blocking the path to the door.

"Real nice speech, now both of you aside and let me through. And while your at it, reverse the Genjutsu, we can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor. Go ahead Sakura, in sure you saw this before anyone else did. You have the sharpest eyes and best analytical skill on our squad. You must have seen this coming awhile away."

Sakura was confused then looked confident. "Well of course, sure, I spotted it right away. This is only the second floor." Naruto agreed and the Genjutsu disappeared, "Well aren't we the smart one, you noticed an illiusion, let me see you deal with this." One of the Chunin jumped up and went to kick Sasuke and he went to kick him but a guy in a green suit stopped them.

Two people went up to the green guy and started to talk to him. "Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile, and not to let anyone see our skill level." He tried to reason but the girl said that it doesn't matter and the dude looked up at Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee... You are Sakura, right? Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

Sakura looked stunned and said "Definetly... Not!" Rock Lee asked why and Sakura said was because he was a weirdo. He looked down depressed as Naruto just laughed at him and the other two came up to Sasuke. The boy with white eyes asked what Sasuke's name was which got Naruto interested.

"Its common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else." The boy asked if he was a rookie and how old he was. "I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto and Sakura and they started walking. They got to a big open area of the building before they got stopped by Rock Lee, again.

Sasuke asked what he wanted he said that he wanted to fight him. "My name is Rock Lee... You said it was common courtesy to to give his own name first, right... Sasuke Uchiha... I challenge you!" Rock Lee got into a fighting stance and started to speak again. "I have heard a lot about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true, you will be a good test for me, and also... Oh Sakura... I love you!"

Sakura started screaming about how those giant eyebrows can't be real and started shaking. "You are an angel sent from heaven!" He blew out a kiss which made a heart fly past Sakura but she dodged it. Then he sent many of the hearts towards her which she barely dodged then said to keep his valentines to himself.

"You have heard of the Uchiha clan, yet you are challenging me. You must be even more psycho then you look... If that's even possible... You want to know more about my clan, then I will teach you, the hard way. " Sasuke said with a playful glare as Rock Lee said to bring it on. They both got into a fighting stance as Sakura looked at the clock.

She said that there was no time because they have to register by three o'clock whichwas less then half an hour. Sasuke scoffed and told her to relax because the fight will only take five seconds, which I highly doubt. Sasuke ran at Rock Lee and went to punch him but he disappeared and appeared above him.

He used a Taijutsu move called Leaf Hurricane for which Sasuke dodged, but Rock Lee used his hand to come back and kick him in the face. Sasuke was on the ground confused because he had his guard up but Rock Lee went right through it. Sasuke smirked as he said that he has been waiting to try his Sharingan out, so he opened his eyes to show his now powerful eyes.

Sasuke jumped at him at went to attack him but Rock Lee went up and kicked him in the face. "You see, my technique is not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu... " Lee went up and started kicking and punching him for which he dodged until Lee nailed him in the gut. "Don't you get it now... I am using Taijustu which means no tricks, Sasuke."

Lee used his speed to get behind Sasuke, "Its just straight martial arts and nothing more." Sasuke back punched him but Lee dodged it by jumping a few feet away. "I know your technique, but should forget it. It will not work... not on me... I know you can see through your opponents Jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read the persons Chakra and desifer ones hand signs. You can guess what he is going to do before he even knows himself. The problem is that Taijutsu is just a little bit different."

Sasuke asked what his point was and he said that he doesn't try to hide his moves because he didn't have to. "Even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them. You are to slow. Your eyes may be strong enough to get one step ahead of me but if your body cannot keep up, then what good does it do you." This got Sasuke mad as he kept speaking.

"You know what, here is what I believe. There are two different kind of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it and those like me who have to train everyday of our lives." Sasuke ran up to him and blindly started to throw punches. "Your Sharingan is, of course, no match for extreme Taijutsu. Here is what I mean."\

Lee kicked him straight up into the air then he jumped up with him and started to unravel his bandages on his arms. "My point is hard work because of natural talent... Your finished." Suddenly a pink shuriken appeared and stuck his bandages that he unraveled to the wall. They all looked over to see a talking turtle who told Lee to stop fighting.

"You... You were watching us the whole time?" The turtle answered saying that he was and that the last move was forbid and he knew it. Naruto was shaken up on how he was talking to a turtle and how the turtle was talking back to him. The turtle asked Lee if he was ready to take punishment and Lee agreed.

Suddenly smoke appeared and a man who looked like a lee appeared and his name was Gai. I started to laugh because I should have known by the outfit and how he acted that he was Might Gai's student. I was so stupid that I did not see that coming.

Squad Seven looked surprised to see such eyebrows on him as he asked how everyone was doing. Naruto started to talk about how they were both weird because they both had bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows. This made Lee mad because they were insulting Gai but his sensei told him to give it a rest.

Gai said that it was time for his punishment so Gai punched him square in the face. He fell about ten feet back and when he fell Gai knelled down next to him. "I'm sorry Lee, but it's for your own good." They both started to cry and saying each other's names which me smile, knowing that my friend has not changed at all.

Naruto said that it was actually kind of sweet how they are all hugging and stuff. Sakura called him crazy as Gai said that Lee was not a boy but a man. "Now take off! I want you to do one hundred laps around the field! Show me what you got! Run into the setting sun and suffer, that will make you superior. Let us go!"

Naruto said that they couldn't leave yet and Sakura agreed with him by asking about the Chunin Exams because there was no time to fool around. "Oh right, I forgot about that. Lee, you not only disobeyed the rules about fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exams. I think that, that rewards a slightly bigger punishment, don't you? Lets say five hundred laps, how does that sound!"

Lee agreed with him as they started talking about youth as squad seven looked defeated and annoyed. Gai looked over at them and asked how Kakashi was and they looked confused and asked if he knew him. "Do I know Kakashi... Well people say... that he and I are arch rivels for eternity."

They looked shocked as they denied it and Lee got mad at them, again, for not believing him. "Let it slide, Lee. A ninja's actions always speak louder than words." Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Squad Seven. "Our arc is at 49 losses and 50 wins which is one better than his by the way. The fact is that I am stronger than Kakashi and faster!"

They looked surprised as Lee spoke, "See, Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Sasuke looked pissed as Gai spoke. "I'm sorry for the trouble we have caused you... look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome features. Lee, you should accompany these fine ninja to the classroom, right now."

He threw a kunai, knocking down the shuriken that was holding Lee's bandages in place. Naruto looked over at Lee and looked at his hands to see that they are really beat up like he has been training for a long time. "Sasuke, actaully I haven't been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough, but you are not really the person I wanted to test them against." Sasuke did not looked pleased.

"I lied to you when we were fighting before when I said that I was the top genin here, but there is another top ninja... Someone on my own team. I came here to defeat him, you were just practice. Now you are a target, I will crush you! There you have it, consider yourself warned." This got Sasuke mad as Lee jumped away.

Naruto started to mock Sasuke and Sakura got mad at him and Naruto looked down. "You saw his hands, didn't you... When he took of the tape. I bet all that Bushy Brow has been training until he drops. Day in and day out. He trains harder than you. That's all I'm saying." Sasuke turned not looking at them then scoffed.

"This is starting to get interesting... The Chunin Exams... I can't wait to see whats next. Lets get going... Naruto... Sakura!" They agreed with him and they started to walk towards the classroom.

They made it to the third floor and stood in front of room three hundred and one and there stood Kakashi. "I'm glad you came Sakura... and the others. Now you can all formerly register for the Chunin Exams. You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way its always been."

Sakura told him that he said that it was a choice to take the Chunin Exam. "That's right, I did.". Sakura asked if it was a lie and Kakashi looked to the side.

"Sort of... It is an individual decision but it effects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision on your own free will."

"Wait a minute, do you mean that if the others have shown up but but I decided not to come with them...". Kakashi finished what she was going to say by saying that it would have been the end of the line.

"Well, your all here... Sakura... Naruto... Sasuke... I'm proud of you! Couldn't ask for a better team... Good luck!". He stepped aside as they opened the door to see many other Genin from other villages who were all staring at squad seven.

"Sasuke where have u been!". Ino appeared and glopped Sasuke and started to talk to him but Sakura got nat and started to yell at Ino. Shikamaru and Choji came up and said that they were happy to see that they got past the Genjutsu.

Three other people showed who were squad eight who consisted of Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Naruto was happy to see his girlfriend so he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush madly. They were all talking pretty loudly so a silver haired man came up to them.

"Hey, you guys! You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense, but you're the nine rookie's, right? Fresh out of the academy... I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourself's. Just cool it... This isn't a class field trip.". Ino shouted at him, asking who he was.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really... Look around you, you've made quite an impression. See those guys, there from the Rain Village, very touchy... They all are. This exam make everyone tense and you don't want to rub then the wrong way, right now. You can't help it... I mean, how could you know how things work... Your just rookie's.". He looked down then back up.

"You remind me of myself awhile back.". Sakura started at him and asked if Kabuto was his name and asked if this wasn't his first time taking the exam. "No it's... My seventh... Well there held twice a year so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow, a veteran! You must really be an expert by now!". Sakura said as Naruto said that he could give them the inside tips but Shikamaru said that he has never passed so Kabuto said that seventh time is the charm.

"Hang on, don't give up hope just yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little... With my ninja info cards. These cards have been Chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years. I've got more than two hundred of them, so you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may but look much to the naked eye, in fact... They appear blank. Don't just want anyone setting this stuff."

He put his finger on the card and it started to spin. Sakura asked what he was doing and Kabuto answered. "You see, I'm using my chakra... To reveal the secrets. Life this for example.". Suddenly smoke appeared and the card showed a map.

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin Exam. What village they come from and how many from each village. Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time. It's the foster friendship between Nations of course. International brotherhood and all that and it's true enough as far as it goes."

Sasuke stared at Kabuto and said that there was another reason. "Yeah, you see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total amount of Shinobi that end up in the village. Thereby maintaining the balence of power."

The card turned back into a blank canvas. "If the balence isn't maintained... One nation could wind up with many more Shinobi then it's neighbor's, and it might be tempted to attack them, so they try to maintain the status quo, makes sense... I suppose."

Sasuke took a step forward and asked if he had any info on the candidates. He said he might and asked if he had anyone in particular and Sasuke said that he might. "Well, I can't promise that my infomation is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone... Including you guys, of course. So which one is it, tell me anything you know about them, a description of where there from, or whatever. Anything at all."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he called out the names Garra of the Desert and Rock Lee from the Leaf Village while he's at it. "Man, that's no fun, you already know there names! That makes it easy." He swiped his hand so fast that the cards didn't move as he took the two cards out of the deck. "Here they are." He said with a special look.

Sasuke said to show them to him and he puts the card on the ground and channeled Chakra into it. "First up is Rock Lee." Smoke appeared and Rock Lee's picture appeared and he started to say the information.

"Looks like he is one year older than you guys. Mission Ranks: eleven C-Ranks and twenty D-Ranks. His squad leader is Gai and in the last twelve months his Taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam. This will be his first time as a candidate, just like you guys. His teammate are Ten Ten and Neji Hyuga."

Hinata looked happy when that name was called so he was probably a friend or a relative. "Alright, now for Gaara of the Desert."

"Mission rank: eight C-Ranks and, get this, one B-Rank as a Genin! There's not a lot of information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land, originally, but there is this... He survived every mission, without getting a scratch on him."

Shikamaru was shocked to hear this as Naruto asked what the deal is with this guy. Kabuto pulled out another card and it showed a map. "Leaf... Sand... Rain... Grass... Waterfall... Sound... From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the Exam this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small... Its spring up recently so no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery."

He put the cards back on the deck, "Well you get the point... The competition is going to be intense, this year." Hinata held on to Naruto's hand as she says that its enough to lose your confidence and Naruto looked at her and told her that it is not true. Sakura asked if it really was going to be tougher this time and Kabuto answered.

"Oh yea, in the four years i've been coming... I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch." Suddenly two kunai almost hit Kabuto but he barely dodged it. One sound ninja went to hit him but Kabuto quickly dodged it, but his glass in his glasses broke into pieces.

"Oh it get it, it was that type of attack." Sasuke asked what happened and Shikamaru said that he is just acting like a real tough guy. Then, Kabuto fell to the ground and coughed up blood which made all of the Rookie Nine freak out, even Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura ran over to him to make sure that he was okay.

The Sound Ninja started talking about how the Sound Shinobi were great ninja and a great village and so on and so forth.

Suddenly, smoke appeared and a man with scars all over his face and Intel ninja told everyone to pipe down and listen. "Its time to begin... My name is Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this point, your worst enemy." Everybody suddenly looked tense at what the man said and how he looked.

I smiled, seeing another one of my friends from when I was younger. He may be way older then me but I still counted him as one of my friends.

"First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound... Knock it off! Who told you, you could fight! You want to be failed before we even begun!" The Sound ninja who's face was covered with bandages apologized and said that this was there first time there so their jumpy.

"I'll say this once so listen up... there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor, and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?" Everyone stayed quiet until a sound ninja said that no fatal force was no fun.

"Now if were ready, we will start with the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paper work, in return you'll each be given a number. This number will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test."

Everyone got three numbers and sat down. Naruto was hair because he got to sit next to Hinata which also made her happy. They passed out the tests and everyone looked tense about the test.

"Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rolls that your need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around. Alright, rule number one, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary on what some of you may be used to. You all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss the then your total score will be seven.". I see Naruto nodded his head, thinking about something.

"Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members.". Sakura started shouting in his that wasn't fair and Ibiki silenced her.

"Rule number three, the sentinels you see, positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully fur like for signs of cheating, and for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned, there eyes are completely sharp, and if they catch you give times, you'll be be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered Shinobi, then show us what exceptional you can be." He said with a smile.

"One more thing, should a candidate get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails. The final question ain't be given out before fifteen minutes before before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

Naruto started to freak out as he's stared at his test when they flipped it over. I crossed my fingers, hoping that he would know that it was to cheat to the answers.

**********Time skip brought to you by day light saving time**********

The time ended and Naruto did not get one answer because he couldn't find a way to cheat. I'm glad he figured out that he had to cheat but he didn't have a way to do so, and now it was time for the tenth question.

"Alright, listen up! Now is the time for the main event, here's the tenth and final question. But... Before I give you the question... There are more rules that you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten... Listen carefully... And try not to let them frighten you.". Everyone looked shaken by his threat.

"Very well, rule number one, you are free to choose not to be given the final question, it's your decision. If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless to the other questions... You'll get a zero. In other words... You fail. And that means that both your teammates fail as well.". Everyone started taking on how of course they will take the test.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail... You win be barred from taking the Chunin's Exam!". Everyone gasped and Naruto started freaking out even more.

"Of course, if you don't want to take it then you don't have to. If your not feeling confident, then go ahead and skip it. You can come back and try again next year. Now then, if your ready... The tenth and final question... Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you are free to go."

Several hands were raised and there numbers were recorded and they left. I see they all Sakura started to raise her hand but Naruto best her to it and he shakly raised his hand. Right before his number was called out, he smacked is hand the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I dont quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, but you guys aren't going to scare me off. No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life. I will be stronger then my father and become Hokage.". He crossed his arms and Hinata smiled at him and he smiled back.

No one else raised there hands so it was time for the tenth question. "Well then, I admire your determination while nothing else. For those of you who are remaining, there's only one thing left to do... And that's for me to tell you... That you've all passed the first exam!".

Everyone was shocked and confused and asked what the tenth question was and he smiled. "There never was one, not a written on be at least! Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question.". A girl from the sand village asked if the nine questions in the paper were for nothing.

"No, but at all! Quite the opposite. The nine questions had an important overriding purpose to it. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances." He says with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Let me explain, my objective was to test you, not only individually, but as a team, and how well your function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis so you know that everything you did or fail to do would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see his you'd handle the pressure.". Naruto nodded in understating.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult... In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that must of you quickly came to that conclusion. That your had to cheat if you had any chance of passing. In fact, the test was designed to encourage cheating, it's almost demanding. Of course it would have been useless unless your had someone to cheat off on. I disguised two Chunin's who already knew the answers and had then sit in with you. Those who were caught at it failed."

I gave everyone a proud smile, "you have all warned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chunin's selection exam competed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck."

Everyone started celebrated then someone smashed through the window and smiled to see one of my best friends.

Anko Mitarashi...

Hey Guys!

The episodes used in this chapter was Naruto episode twenty - twenty five!

Favorite my story!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	10. Chapter 9: Chunin Exam Part 2

(Ruby's Point Of View)

Anko smashed through the window for a grand entrance which made me laugh because she was always trying to show off to people.

"Hang on kids and don't celebrate yet, I'm your best Procter! You ready for the second test! Good! Let's go! Follow me!". She looked around the room and people googled eyed her. "How many are there... Ibiki... You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year." Ibiki replied as Anko hummed and she said that they don't look it. "Trust me, before I'm done with them, more then half will be eliminated." This shocked everyone in the room and got them a little shaken up and scared.

"Heh, this is going to be fun... All right, you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders let you know where to meet me. Dismissed."

Everyone left the room and all went home to discuss and worry about what is going to happen tomorrow.

*********Time skip brought to you by stressing out about end of the term finals**********

It was the next day and everyone met up at the place that there squad leaders told them to meet at which I reconized as "The Forest Of Death". Naruto asked what this place was with a determined and curious look on his face.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's a forty-fourth battle training zone, but we call it... The Forest Of Death." This shook everyone up as the wind blew against there faces. Naruto looked up at the tree tops of the forest with a grim look on his face.

Sakura said that this place creeps her out and Anko said that it should because it was called The Forest Of Death and soon they will find out why. Naruto scoffed and said that he wasn't scared of a little forest. A kunai knife scratched his cheek as it for by his face and she reappeared behind him.

"People like you always leave there blood all over this Forest." She felt someone behind her and she grabbed a kunai to chase them off but it was a grass ninja who was holding the kunai with her tounge.

""I was... Just returning your knife...". She thanked him as she creased Naruto's cheek which had a scratch on it. Everyone was creeped out by the woman who gave Anko the knife because she said she got excited with blood.

Anko walked back to the front and started to talk again. She pulled out a paper and she said that everyone had to sign one with when they get passed out. They got confused and asked what it was for.

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent about that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility!". She laughed and everyone was shocked at what they had heard.

"Now, I will explain what you will be doing for this test. The first thing you need to know that is this test will tax everyone of your survival skills. First, I will give you all the description of the terrain on the practice field." She said holding a scroll.

She started to explain what the terrain was like and I already knew about it so I zoned out until she started to talk about the two scrolls you needed to get to pass. "You'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Altogether, twenty six teams will be taking part on this test, so half of those trends will be going for the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get an earth scroll." She says explaining what to do.

"I'll hand over one kind of each scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for." Sasuke asked how we pass the test and everyone was quiet, waiting for an answer. "Your entire squad must bring both the heaven and earth scroll to the tower."

"That means at the very best, half of us will fail or more if not every team is not able to get both scrolls..." Sakura said with worry in her voice as Anko said that no one ever said that it was going to be easy. "Oh, and one more thing... the test has a time limit, you must finish it within five days."

Squad Nine started to freak out about how long it was going to be and what they were going to do about food. "Just look around, the forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." Kabuto looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "But that's not all the forest has in store... There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"This is designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you wont be up to the challenge..." Shikamaru rose his hand and started to speak. "So lets say its mid exam... can we quit?" Anko looked at him with a straight look.

"Of course not, in the middle of a battle you can't just say "sorry, I quit". Well I guess you could, but its probably going to get you killed!" She said with a smile on her face but no one looked amused.

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified... The first is simple, if all three team members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue... But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower."

Naruto asked what if it just flops open and Anko responded saying that he didn't want to know. "There will be a time when a ninja is asked to carry secret documents... The scroll role is to test your integrity... Okay, were done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside... Oh, and I have one word of advice, just don't die!"

Everyone looked determined when she says this then signed there papers and went to trade them in for there scroll. Squad seven turned in there papers and received a heaven scroll. They choose gate twelve and Naruto started giving advice like saying that they are going to win and stuff like that.

Then they waited until it was two o'clock and when the clock struck two the doors opened and Squad Seven normally walked in when everyone else walked in. They have been walking for about ten minutes until they heard a scream which startled them. Naruto said he had to go to the bathroom so he went behind a few bushes while his squad waited for him.

Naruto came back but he looked different and so did his chakra. He said hi to them and Sasuke punched him in the gut which got Sakura confused. Naruto said that he has gone crazy and Sasuke scoffed. "Yea right, I just struck before you could!"

He lunged at Naruto and they started to kunai knife fight until Sasuke got a clear shot and Naruto dodged a way that Naruto wouldn't dodge. Sakura asked what he was doing and he said to take a closer look at the Fourth Hokage's son.

Sasuke asked where Naruto was and they looked at him thinking he was crazy until he pointed out that Naruto didn't have a cut on his right cheek and that his ninja pouch was on his left leg and not his right leg. Smoke covered the fake Naruto and a man appeared who was wearing an oxygen like mask over his face.

"Alright, you got me, so what? Were still going to take your scroll so hand it over or else." Sakura pulled out a kunai and got into the same position as Sasuke. "So, which one of you has it? Hmm, fine, I guess I am going to have to take you both out!" He lunged at them and they got into a defense pose, ready to block him.

Sasuke jumped up and made hand signs for the Justu "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" and shot out many many fireballs at the person who was attacking them. He dodged all of the attack and lunged at Sasuke with a kunai but Sasuke blocked it with his own kunai. Sasuke saw Naruto and threw a kunai to get him out of the ropes then went after the guy.

The guy threw paper bombs at Sasuke and he hurried and got out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. Naruto threw a kunai at the guy but Sasuke caught in with the chakra on his foot then threw it at the bad guy.

Sasuke then lunged at him and stabbed a kunai in his chest which surprised the attacker. The guy pushed him away then ram off into the trees which left Squad Seven all on their own.

They sat down in a circle and Sasuke started to speak. "That proves that we just can't trust appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are, and not some impostor using a transformation Jutsu." Naruto nodded and Sakura asked what they should do.

"We need a password..." Naruto asked what kind and Sasuke said a secret one. "Something known only to the three of us, and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. No matter what. Okay, listen closely because I only want to say this once. The qusetion will be "When does a ninja strike"? The response is "A ninja waits till the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, with his weapon life forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike. Got it."

Sakura nodded while Naruto looked confused and asked for him to repeat it but Sasuke said that he wouldn't while Sakura said she got it on the first try. "I know, its just, I have a hard time remembering things, okay, geez." Naruto pouted as I giggled even though no one could hear it.

"Alright, then, I'll take the scroll..." Suddenly, something sliced Naruto's cheek which made then look deep into the forest. Then a strong gust of wind blew them away into different places. I hurry and ran over to Naruto to see if he was okay and I see him with his back to the tree.

"Hey, where did Sasuke and Sakura go? I wonder if they..." A shadow loomed over Naruto and I turned out to be a gigantic snake that ate him whole. I gasped and clenched my fists because I knew that there was nothing but stand and watch as Naruto gets digested.

Suddenly I heard someone shout and I see hundreds of Naruto's jumping out of the snake, making the snake explode. I smiled, knowing that he was okay and that there was nothing to worry about.

Naruto hurry and wiped away the slime from being inside the snake and hurry and jumped into the trees to find his teammates. He finally came and saw some snake lady going after Sasuke so he threw shuriken and kunai's to stop him. "Well, it looks like I made it just in time! Oh and by the way? What was that password again?"

Sakura shouted his name in glee while Sasuke called him an idiot for coming. "Naruto! Get out of here! What are you thinking! You don't know what you're up against! Hurry! Go now while you still can!"

The weird snake lady congradulated Naruto from getting away from his friend which then it hit me. The snake like features and the gigantic snake! This was the Sannin, Orochimaru! Naruto needed to get out of here because he was to dangerous but I couldn't do anything but watch.

I see that Sasuke turned off his Sharingan and pulled out the heaven scroll. "You can have it... The scroll right? That's what you want? Alright then, taking it and leave us in peace." Naruto and Sakura looked shocked at what he was proposing.

"Very wise, very sensible. Sometimes the prey if they are to save there own skins, there only hope is to district the predator with something even more precious." Sasuke threw the scroll while Naruto swiftly jumped down and grabbed the scroll mid air so Orochimaru wouldn't get it.

"Stop, playing the hero and just leave this to me..." Naruto punched him in the face while saying that he was an impostor. "Your not the Sasuke I know! I don't care how tough a fight you've been through... surrendering... giving up the scroll... You keep saying I don't understand on but I do, you choked, that's what it is"

We heard laughter and I saw Orochimaru stand up. "Sad, but true... it doesn't matter... as far as the scrolls go, I could simply kill you then take it." He lifted up his sleeve to show a summoning tattoo. He smeared blood onto it and a snake appeared under his feet which meant he was standing on it.

The snake almost hit Naruto by slamming its head where Naruto was standing but he jumped away in time and shielded his eyes from the flying wood. "hehe, what a tasty meal you would make for him. Careful, he likes to play with his food."

The snake hit his tail on the branch Naruto was standing on which made him fly up and hit a branch, knocking him out. He started to fall straight for the snakes mouth, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what happens next.

Suddenly, I felt a horrible Chakra in the air that it was almost suffocating, and I knew exactly what it was. I opened my eyes to see Naruto open his, but instead of his normal blue color... they were red with slits for the pupils. "Nine Tails..." I whispered into the air.

Naruto spun around and kick the snake in the snout. I could now perfectly see his face which were his eyes changed and his whisker marks were darker than usual and his hair was spikier than usual.

Naruto started to rapidly hitting the snake in the snout until Orochimaru made a fireball and blew it out at Naruto which hit him directly, making him fall onto a branch.

He then got up when he saw the snake lunging at Sasuke and stopped him by plunging two kunai into his snout, killing it. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his piercing red eyes, scaring Sasuek. "Your not hurt are you, scardy cat! Standing there frozen there like a frightened rabbit... no way... You're not the Sasuke I know."

Suddenly, Orochimaru's tounge rapped around Naruto, carrying up into the air and brought him closer to him. He made a hand sign and lifted up Naruto's shirt and plunged his hand onto his seal making him scream. I gasped as he was knocked out and was thrown at a tree and Sakura threw a kunai, so he wouldnt fall.

"Sasuke? What's wrong with you! Say what you like about Naruto, he's annoying and he gets in the way, he's just a kid... but at least... at least he's doing something! At least he's no coward!" Sasuke stayed there frozen then closed his eyes then opened them with the sharingan activated.

The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke and the sun showed through the trees, lighting up the forest floor. He pulled out a kunai and got into a fighting postion then put it into his mouth and ran at Orochimaru.

The battle went on for a while and I saw that Naruto started to wake up and watched the battle go on until it got to the point where Sasuke was kneelign on the ground and his neck stretched out and was aiming at Sasuke.

Naruto took the kunai off his jacket and used his speed to run in front of Sasuke take the hit which was a bit to the neck. I screamed at him because knew what just happened. Orochimaru just gave my nephew the curse mark...

Naruto fell to the ground shaking and screaming his lungs as Sasuke just stared at him and asked him why. Naruto was grunting but slowly said... "I-I guess... this is payback for what... you did at the bridge." Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto fainted from all the pain and Sakura called out his name in distress.

Orochimaru suddenly started to sink into the ground saying that he got the wrong target but what he got was still a prize.

Sakura came down next to Sasuke and Naruto and check him over. She gasped when she saw the curse mark on his shoulder and Sasuke punched the saying "Damn it" over and over again.

Sasuke finally stopped then looked up at the unconscious Naruto then slowly stood up. He grabbed Naruto and slang his arms under his so he could carry him.

"We need to get to a save place. Out here, we are vulnerable out here on our own." Sakura nodded then stood up as well and they walked until they found a tree that they could hangout and get fish and set traps.

Sakura set up some traps while Sasuke got some fish and started to cook them. \

Once they were finished they checked up on Naruto and they found that he had a high fever and was whimpering so he must be having a bad dream or something.

I looked down because I knew that his parents were not going to be happy about this though there was nothing I could do about it. I sighed and kept watching the bad shape that me nephew was in.

Suddenly, someone came into the clearing and they got into a defensive position until they saw it was Kabuto so they mostly put down there guard, but not all the way.

He raised his hands saying that he came in peace and that his team was killed so he had no means to fight. Sasuke asked how they could trust him and kabuto said that he was not going to be in the tournament anymore because he was to much hurt and his teammates have gone missing so he was going to give the closest team to him his scrolls.

Kabuto put the scrolls on the ground, both the Heaven and Earth scrolls then slowly walked away until he saw Naruto. "I am a medical Ninja so I can help heal your friend. Please, I just want to help." Sakura agreed with much glee and pleading eyes.

Sasuke walked to get the scrolls but first made sure it wasn't a booby trap but found out there was none which confused him.

Kabuto started to heal Naruto enough that he could wake up and he did.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and asked what was going on while Sakura cried and hugged him while Sasuke sighed but smiled. Sasuke told him everything that happened which made Naruto grab his neck in remembrance and pain.

Sakura turned to thank Kabuto but he was already gone which made everyone wonder where he went.

Sasuke held up the two scrolls then looked up at the sky. They have been here for four days already so they have got to hurry and get to the tower. Naruto had a hard time running but was able to manage, thanks to the Nine Tails Chakra.

They made it to the tower by the end of the fifth day, because they took a lot of breaks and being extra careful not to run into anyone.

Once they got there, they found out that they had to open the scrolls because it was a summoning Jutsu scroll and when they did, Iruka appeared. He told them that they passed the test so they got to go onto third round.

They got to an open room where there were three other teams waiting to go into the Third Round but the Third Hokage said that they were going to have a preliminaries to cut it in half.

So the Preliminaries have begone!

Hey Guys!

The episodes used in this chapter were Naruto episodes 25 - 30!

Check out my new story "The Diary (Minato Namikaze Love Story)

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	11. Chapter 10: The Chunin Exam Part 3

(Ruby's Point Of View)

Everyone watched as the board started shuffling through names of the contestants. The first names to show up were Sasuke Uchiha and a name I did not recognize... Someone from the sound village.

They both walked forward and faced each other while the proctor spoke. "You have been chosen for the first fight! Yuro Kato and Sasuke Uchiha... Are there any objections?"

They both said no then the proctor sent everyone to the upper level so they wouldn't get in the way and Kakashi followed them up as well.

"Then if you are both ready... let the match begin!"

Yuro made a hand sign then which made his hand full of Chakra then he reached into his pocket. They both shot out kunai and shurkien which blocked each other's out.

The guy was fast and was able to get off Sasuke's guard but before he could touch him, Sasuke go out of the way and stab a kunai in the ground so he could swing back and knock him over with his feet.

They both grabbed each other but when we thought it was over, the sound guy did something that stunned Sasuke which made the other guy stand up.

He ran over to Sasuke, just as he sat up, and grabbed his head which made Sasuke go limp. "My chakra... What are you doing!" Sasuke asked which made the guy chuckle.

Sasuke figured it out that Yuro was stealing chakra from him which also made him chuckle.

Saskue suddenly kicked Yuro in the stomach, sending him away a few feet. He ran after him again as Sasuke stood up and dodged Yuro's attacks. "What's the matter, is that the best you can do?" Yuro asked he he touched Sasuke skin a little, draining more chakra.

He thrust at him again with his hand Sasuke just dodged.

Suddenly, Sasuke got under him and kicked him straight up into the air. Sasuke jumped after him to be behind him as he flew in the air. "Okay, I admit it, I kinda borrowed that move, but here on in... it's all original!"

Sasuke kicked him in the side for which Yuro blocked with his arm but he was able to hit him in the face then the stomach, knocking him down the floor.

Sasuke was blown away by his own attack so he was on the ground as well. They waited to see who would get up first

Suddenly, Sasuke got up, very slowly, as the proctor demanded the match over and Sasuke won!

Sasuke walked up the stairs while Naruto high five him then grabbed his shoulder in pain. "It must be the curse mark..." I hear Kakashi whisper.

I look over to see the Hokage, Minato-nii, looking worriedly at Naruto, so he must know about the curse mark.

The board started to ramble names until it picked two names again which was Shino Aburame and a guy from the sound village.

I started to ignore the fights till it got to someone that I knew better...

***********Time skip brought to you by starting up this story again**********

It was now the fourth battle and the two names that started up were Sakrua Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

They both walked down and faced each other and when he said to begin they ran at each other and started punching and kicking each other while dodging each other's attacks.

Sakura threw three kunai for which Ino block with her own kunai.

They are both panting hard after sharing all those blows to each other, but started at it again.

Ino hit her in the gut then slapped her with not much effort which made everyone silent.

Sakura then took a deep breath in then spoke. "I'm not going fight with you over Sasuke... I'm not that weak, needy girl I used to be... Your not even on my radar and your not Sasuke's type! Ino...Pig!"

This made Ino mad, "Sakura! You better watch your step! Do you have any idea who you are talking to! Don't press your luck with me you billboard brow!"

They both took off there headbands then put them on their foreheads then ran at each other. Sakura made three clones then put Chakra in her feet to make her go faster.

Punching Ino in the face, she flies backward. "I'm not that little girl anymore! You play with fire... your going to get burned!" Sakura said as they ran at each other and grabbed each others fist to block the punches.

Suddenly, they both punched each other in the face, knocking each other to the other sides of the stadium.

"This is not how its supposed to go! How are you evenly matched with me!" Sakura scoffed at Ino then spoke, "I guess your right Ino, your excession with your looks and your hair can'e be surpassed, I have been training to hard to work on that stuff."

This made Ino mad so she pulled out a Kunai and cut off her own pony tail! She then made the sign for mind transference.

"Ninja Art: Mind Tranfer Jutsu... It's a Jutsu that allows the user to take control of the opponents spirit and possess their body away from them for a few minutes by discharging there spirits cells and striking their enemies there enemies with it...

But despite its power, their are major flaws for the formidable Jutsu and makes it extremely dangerous...

First...

I started to get bored of the explanations so I went over to where Minato-nii was standing to see him looking at the girls then over to Naruto in worry.

"What a good father you are, Minato-nii!" I said though he couldn't hear.

I looked back at the match to hear that it was over and it was a draw for which I figured.

I looked up at the bored for the fifth match for which I didn't recognize the names so I didn't watch until a match of someone I knew

**********Time skip brought to you by my parent's going out shopping together**********

It was two matches later and finally Naruto's name came up on the board against a boy named Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto hummed then grabbed his neck in pain as he walked down the stairs to meet up with his opponent. I frowned at his actions, but was happy to see his determination when he went down at the ground floor.

Both Kiba and Naruto stared at each other as the proctor said that when they were ready, they could begin.

Kiba then got down on all fours then raced at Naruto and punched him in the gut with his elbow. This shot Naruto flying a few feet which made me gasp, and so did Sakura.

I heard Kiba scoff, "This little boy is going to be out for a while, you can call the match." I smirked, knowing that this wasn't the end for Naruto for which he started to stand up and he spoke, "Don't you ever... Underestimate me!"

Kiba scoffed once more, "Yeah, yeah, just look at yourself in the mirror... You're a mess!"

Naruto smiled, "Well, I was just trying to figure out what your skills were, and apparently, you hit like an old lady! Frankly, you have a better chance of winning if you send that dog into fight for you!"

The dog boy growled, saying that he would regret saying that for which he spoke, "Come on, Akamaru!" The dog barked then they both ran at Naruto and pulled out two smoke grenades and threw them down.

I couldn't see what was going on, but all I heard was punching going on in the smoke which me click me tongue as I saw Naruto laying on the ground as Akamaru wagged his tail and barked.

His Chakra felt different which made me realize that Naruto has transformed into the dog which ran at Kiba, who opened his arms for him, for which 'Akamaru' bit his arm.

I shook my head, smiling, as his transformation was undone and you could see that Naruto was biting Kiba's arm for which he pushed him off. I see that Naruto looked a little sick as he spoke, "Huh, who knew that you would smell worse then the dog."

Kiba asked where his dog was so the clone that was laying down came up to them, holding up Akamaru by his paws. He scoffed, "Well, what do you know, you have gotten a little stronger I see, but not nearly strong enough... Because I am getting serious!"

Naruto nodded as Kiba blew out some air then spoke, "Naruto, if I were you, I would let Akamaru go!" He flicked a Chakra pill to Akamaru which he ate and he turned red and he started to snarl.

The dog destroyed the Naruto clone which shocked Naruto so he asked what just happened for which Kiba answered, "Are you sure you want to stick around to find out!"

Kiba ate a Chakra pill then Akamaru jumped on his back as he turned into a clone of Kiba as he shouted out a Jutsu that was called "Man Beast Clone."

I was standing next to Minato-nii-san which made it easier to see the worry on his face and his finger was tapping the metal pole in worry for his son.

Looking back at Naruto, I see that both Kiba's ran at Naruto with the intent to kill, but Naruto flipped backwards as one of the Kiba's ran at him and tried hitting him, but Naruto kept dodging his attacks.

Then, Naruto jumped into a air for which Kiba and Akamaru did a Jutsu which looked like a drill kind of attack which hit Naruto fell to the ground with blood flowing from his head.

My eyes saddened at the sight as Naruto slowly clenched his hand and slowly said that he was going to be the Hokage which made Kiba laugh.

"And how are you going to do that, by being flat on your face! Well, I've got news for ya... I'm the one who is going to be the Hokage!" Kiba started laughing which made Naruto groan.

"Do you really believe that a weakling like you can be Hokage! You must be weak in the head!" He laughed some more which made me smile, knowing that Naruto was stronger then he think he was.

Then, was made me narrow my eyes was the strong, dark Chakra that was coming from Naruto that was separate from the Nine Tailed Fox.

Naruto started slowly getting up as I faintly see purple Chakra flowing around him which made me narrow my eyes even more. "Orochimaru... You bastard..."

Once Naruto got all the way on his feet, I could see black markings on his face that looked like black whisps that was put on by marker.

It only covered a side of his face, to my satisfaction, which meant that he is not using its full power.

Naruto kept his head down then spoke, "Sorry, but you can forget about being Hokage... Because... That spot is reserved for me!"

One of the Kiba's pointed at him and spoke, "I don't where you got all your power from, but you are looking for punishment, aren't ya!?"

Naruto just scoffed which made Kiba smile as they both ran at Naruto with the intent to kill, but Naruto just dodged it with a sudden increase of speed added to his normal power.

Naruto started to breathe hard as he grabbed his neck from pain which made my eyes sadden from the sadness coming from my heart as Kiba threw more smoke bombs.

Once the smoke cleared, you could now see that Kiba was on the ground while Naruto was on top of him with the Curse Mark slowly disappearing back into its place on his neck.

Akamaru was being held, once more, by a Naruto clone as the proctor announced that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was the winner of the fight which made me sigh in happiness, but also sadness.

I see Kakashi jump next to him as he whispered something in Naruto's ear which made Naruto groan, but he sat up, as medical nin's took Kiba, and they both walked out of the room.

I looked over at Minato to see him breathe out some air that he was holding for which the Third Hokage, who was standing next to him, put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

I decided to follow Naruto and Kakashi, after watching Shino's battle with a sound ninja, because I was curious about what they were doing.

Once I got to where they were, I saw that Naruto had his shirt and pants off, so he was just in his underwear, with red markings on his skin, in a pentagram like circle for a sealing.

Kakashi finished writing the sealing formula on Naruto's back and spoke, "Okay... It will be over quickly... You ready?"

Naruto turned to him and nodded then faced the front again as Kakashi did multiple handsigns and did the curse sealing Jutsu which made Naruto scream in the process.

I was sad and scared to watch my nephew go through this kind of pain, but there was nothing I could do and I also trusted Kakashi with my life.

Once it was over, Naruto was panting from being through all that pain as Kakashi spoke, "There, that should keep the Curse Mark in check, but remember, Naruto... This curse sealing Jutsu is only as strong as you are... It drives the strength from the power of your will. If that will ever weakens, if you ever start to doubt yourself... The curse will be unleashed with all it's fury-"

With that, Naruto fell face forward which made Kakashi chuckle, "Amazing, to tired to say a word..."

"My, how you have grown... To think that you have become strong enough to make a sealing Jutsu..."

I gasped as a man come from behind a pole... A dangerous man who had a dangerous power... Orochimaru...

"Long time no see... Kakashi..." Orochimaru spoke as Kakashi slowly said his name.

"No offense, Kakashi, but I didn't come to see you... My businesses is with that boy behind you and the boy back at the stadium."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "What do you want with Sasuke and Naruto?!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "I originally didn't want the Nine Tailed brat, but then I figured, since I gave him the mark, that he could be useful to me... His family being legends and all... As for Sasuke... Well..."

He looked straight into Kakashi's eyes, "You... You have acquired something new... How I envy your good fortune. I don't believe you had it the last time we have met, did you... The gift... The Sharingan in your left eye... It's only fair that I want it as well... The Uchiha power!"

Orochimaru started walking towards Kakashi and Naruto, but once Orochimaru started doing foot work for attacking, Kakashi spoke with venom in his voice.

"Stop, don't come any closer... I don't care if you are one of the Sannin... I swear, take one more step towards Naruto and one of us will die here!"

I was happy about how protective Kakashi was being, but was also concerned at the claim that he was having with the Sannin.

Kakashi activated his Chidori while he was speaking which made the Sannin smile and starts to laugh, "Poor Kakashi and your noble efforts... Do you really think the seal will hold... Do you think that you can keep him and Sasuke... You know that I am right... Both boys want to be stronger then there processors, right?"

Kakashi glared, "And you think that you can take advantage of that! Not Naruto... Or Sasuke..."

Orochimaru cocked his head on one side, "You can't stop it... At some point, one of the boys will come to me... In search of power... Unless, of course, you carry out your threat to kill me... Now is your chance... Take it... If you dare..."

He then walked away and I could see that Kakashi was shaking from the fear from Orochimaru.

He stood up straight then looked over at Naruto for which he picked him up, bridal style, and started to walk out of the room.

I started to follow them but Kakashi stopped and I could see that he was looking at Naruto with soft eyes.

"I won't let Orochimaru get to you, Naruto... You are the last I have from Ruby... Ruby..."

This made my eyes sadden as I rubbed his cheek, even though he couldn't feel it, it still comforted me.

"I am right here Kakashi... Right here watching over you..."

I planted a kiss on his cheek that he didn't know that happened.

"I love you, Kakashi..."

Hey Guys!

Sorry I haven't written in this story in a while, I have been working on a new series, "The Anbu Child - (Naruto Uzumaki Love Story)" Please check it out!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	12. Chapter 11: The Invasion

(Ruby's Point Of View)

Today was the day of the third part of the exam and everyone was cheering for the match's to begin. All the participants, but Sasuke, were in the middle of the Chunin Arena where the Chunin Exams were being held.

Sasuke and Kakashi were not there at that time which worried me because Sasuke's match was second so he would be coming up pretty soon. I am also sure that Naruto wants Kakashi to see his match.

I walked over to where Minato-nii was sitting which was in the Hokage box at the top of the Arena. I could see that Minato-nii was smiling as Kushina-nee came over to his side as a body guard to watch over him in the exams.

The Kazekage sat next to nii-san in his own seat as the Chunin Exams were about to begin.

The proctor said that it was time for the match to begin which was Naruto's and Neji Hyuuga's match. Neji beat Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata, in their match for which we missed due to the sealing process.

I know that Naruto was going to do well because he trained with Master Jiraiya to do the summoning Jutsu and water walking to help control his Chakra during a fight.

I watched as Naruto pointed his fist at the Hyuuga and told him that he was going to win.

The match begone and they just stood there, looking at each other... The audience was silent, waiting for one to make their move.

Finally, Naruto threw kunai's at him for which he blocked it then he ran at him trying to punch him. Neji dodged all of them and finally, he used his eight palm technique and severed one of Naruto's Chakra pools.

My eyes widen as I watched Naruto fall to the ground and was panting, holding his arm. I heard Neji speak, saying that he has no way of beating him which made me grip the railing in anger.

Naruto smiled, saying that he was just checking his moves, that was all. I shook my head and smiled, knowing that Naruto had a plan. "Okay, now that we are all warmed up, we can get started."

Naruto made the hand sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Justu and four other of him appeared while they reached into their ninja pouch and each grabbed a kunai.

The four front clones ran at Neji with their kunai's ready to hit him, but I knew better then to think that they would actually hit him.

Neji fought off the clones, destorying them then spoke, "You think that you can become the Hokage... It's never going to happen..."

Naruto clenched his teeth as Neji spoke about his eyes and how they can see people's limitations, and that he can see what people could never be.

I see that Naruto is clenching his fists in anger as he asked about he can judge what people can or cannot do.

"Do you think that anyone can be the Hokage? That all it takes is a little hard work... Open your eyes, all the shinobi in all the world, think that he can become the Hokage, they were born destined to be the Hokage. It's not something that you become merely by trying to become, they were chosen by destiny. Each person has a path they are supposed to follow, and he must follow it, obediently... To the end."

I narrowed my eyes as he kept speaking about that we all share one destiny which was death.

Naruto's eyes widened and his fists still clenched in anger until he thrusted it in front of him and told him that he didn't know when to give up then made about one hundred shadow clones.

They all raced after him and he took them down one by one until he said that he can't be fooled then ran to the back clone and took him out, thinking that it was the original, but it wasn't.

The clone popped and two clones from behind jumped at him, but he brought Chakra around him and spun around which knocked the clone and the real Naruto away.

He made more shadow clones and circled him, trying to get him from all sides, but he did the same attack and blew them away.

Neji then made a stance which made my eyes widen, knowing that it was the tri-grams sixty-four palms. I wanted to shout to him but I knew that I couldnt, it would distract him.

He hit all points in his body which made me scream out his name in distress as I watched him fall to the ground.

The proctor walked in between them and said that the match was over, which made me look at him in sadness,

Naruto rose his head and looked at Neji, then looked over at me and saw my facial expression and I heard him say... "No way..." I see him slowly stand up which made Neji look struck.

I smiled at him, knowing that he could do it for which I also cried, right then and there.

Neji told him to stop this and that he had nothing against him personally for which Naruto said that it was touching and that he was going to cry.

Naruto said that he had a lot against him for which he was confused.

"Oh really, I thought you were mister know it all. You don't remember what you did to hinata, huh? The way you worked on her with your mind games... tearing her down even though she worked hard to get here... You mocked Hinata, calling her a failure, all that stuff about the great Hyuuga clan, main household, branch families, what a bunch of crap! It doesn't give you the right to decide who's a faliure!"

Neji said that he would tell him about the Hyuuga clan, but I zoned out because I already knew about the Hyuuga clan and there ways of how they do branch families and main households.

I saw that he took off his headband to show the mark of the branch family for which they all get for the main household purposes.

After he was done telling him about his fathers death, he ran at Naruto with full force and hit in right in the stomach with the eight tri-gram palm, blowing him away.

Neji said that it was over and that he was a failure then he started to walk away, but Naruto told him to stop, not to walk away from him.

"I'm not done yet, I don't quit and I don't go back on my word... That's my nindo, my ninja way..." I smiled at his words and kept watching to see what happens next.

"All this destiny crap... If you really believe it then why are you the one walking away!" He said that he didn't want to waste his breathe telling him about the destiny that we were all given at birth.

"You don't know what it's like that sets you apart... A mark that can never be mark away!" I frowned because Naruto did have a mark that set him apart, Neji just doesn't know that.

Naruto was breathing healivly while he spoke, "Oh yea, I know what that's like... Well, big deal, who cares! Man, you think you have troubles? I've got news for you Neji, your not the only special one around here... Did you ever think that Hinata is suffering as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born before yours... But you resent her for it! You disrespect her even though she tries so hard to prove herself! All she wanted was your respect... That's what she was fighting for, even though it almost killed her! And what was that all about anyway? I thought it was your destiny to serve the main household, not to bleed it to a bloody pulp! After all you said about "you can't fight your own destiny", you don't really believe either, do you?"

Naruto started coughing which made my eyes widen and say his name softly.

Neji says that he blocked all sixty-four of his chakra points so Naruto wasn't going to be able to fight in his condition.

"Oh, really, you think that, that Byakugan sees everything! You know everyone's weakness right!" Neji said that he can prove him wrong then be his guest while Naruto agreed.

Naruto made a hand sign to bring up his chakra which made my eyes widen, thinking of what he is going to do next.

Neji said that what he was doing was pointless, and that he should give up but Naruto said that poeple called him a failure, so he was going to prove them wrong.

This made Neji flinched and activate his Byakugan for which we all saw that Chakra started to flow around Naruto, but this Chakra was orange, not blue...

This made me think about the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him which made me narrow my eyes. Wind blew everywhere from the Chakra emitting form Naruto which made people shocked.

The orange Chakra formed around him making a cloak around him of the Nine Tails Chakra.

Suddenly, Naruto's speed increased and he ran to the left and behind Neji where he jumped into the air and threw shuriken at him, but Neji did rotation for which blocked his attack.

Neji threw shuriken back at him but Naruto dodged it and went to punch him but Neji evoided it.

Both pulling out a kunai, they jumped into the air and clanged the kunai's together then landed on the floor.

Naruto then ran at him and said, "If you think that's the Hyuuga destiny, it's not mine! Just stand there and take it! I will change the Hyuuga way... After I become Hokage!"

There kunai's touched and so did their Chakra which made a shining bright light then an explosion. When the smoke cleared, you could see two bodies laying on the ground, Naruto's and Neji, both in their own craters.

Sudden, a hand popped out of the ground and Neji pulled himself up then slowly walked over to where Naruto was laying and spoke,

"Sorry, but this is reality, your a failure... This match is over-" Suddenly, a hand thrust out of the ground and punched Neji in the lower jaw knocking him up and onto the ground unable to move.

The fist was Naruto's and I could see him smiling as he knocked Neji to the ground and landed on his feet.

Walking over to Neji as Neji said that he should have known that he used a shadow clone because that was his best Jutsu then Naruto spoke.

"For the record, I failed the Genin Exam three times... Because there was always a Jutsu that was on the exam, and it tripped me up every time. It was that one jutsu that I couldn't master... My clones were pathetic... That's right, I failed the shadow clone Justu every time... So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff, and stop telling me that you can't change who you are. You can do it too, after all, unlike me... you aren't a failure..."

The proctor said that Naruto Uzumaki was the winner of the first fight which let me breathe out the air I didn't know I was holding.

He was celebrating, thanking the crowd as he walked up the stairs back up to where we were standing.

The next fight was with Garra and Sasuke for which he wasn't here for which I sighed and Naruto grumbled.

The proctor said that they were going to propose the match and go on to the next on which was Kankuro and Shino.

Kankuro said that he forfieted the match for which I looked at him in shock then narrowed my eyes, wondering why he would do that.

The next match was with Temari and Shikmaru for which I sort of black out of.

**********Time skip brought to you by having a migraine**********

The battle ended with Shikamaru almost winning the match but he forfeited right at the end so Temari won the match.

The people in the stands started getting mad because the next battle hasn't started, but then leaves started to swarm in the middle of the arena while Kakshi-sensei and Sasuke appeared in the middle.

Naruto jumped down and started shouting at Sasuke for being late, but he just asked if he won his battle for which he did.

Naruto started walking up the stairs as the battle began, but a minute after the battle started, both Naruto and Shikamaru hasn't come up from the arena.

I teleported over to where they were and I see that they were sitting at the stairs, muttering that 'He' was a monster. Shikamaru said that they should go tell Kakashi so they ran over to where he was and shouted at him

"Sensei, please, you have to stop this match right away!" He was confused as to what he was proposing.

"The guy that Sasuke is fighting is completly different then the rest of us! He's about as far from normal as you can get! He think his point in life is to kill people... Don't you see, if this continues... Sasuke will die! You've got to believe me!"

Kakashi-sensei shook his head, "You know, Sasuke and I weren't just goofing around... There was a reason that we were so late getting here..." I shook my head, thinking that our sensei was an idiot, but I let it continue, trusting Naruto.

I watched the fight to see that Sasuke was trying to break the sand ball protecting Subaku no Garra. I see that Sasuke's eyes are activated to the Sharingan.

Naruto said that this was no time for talking for which Kakashi-sensei spoke, "You're right so shut up and watch!" My eyes widen at how brutal Kakashi-sensei was being to Naruto so I stood up.

"Can't you see... Naruto's worried... Why don't you believe him... Why so harsh about it!"

Kakashi-sensei looked at me with a bored look and just said to watch Sasuke because he was about to surprise everyone.

I narrowed my eyes and asked what he trained him for which Kakashi-sensei stayed quiet.

Turning my head to the battle, Sasuke ran backwards up a wall then made handsigns that I didn't reconize.

Suddenly, a lightning ball came out of Sasuke's hand and sparked all over the place which made my eyes widen and I glare at Kakashi-sensei. "You taught him the Chidori!"

He didn't hear me for which I looked back to see that Sasuke ran down the wall and ran towards the ball of sand that was covering Garra.

Once he got close to the ball of sand, sand like spikes shot out at him but Sasuke dodged all of them then directly hit the sand barrier for which went through and hit his chest.

Suddenly, Garra started shouting about himself seeing his own blood and an yellow like arm grabbed onto Sasuke for which I gasped, knowing that it was the One Tails arm.

I watched Garra shout in pain. Then it went silent as the arm retracted his arm and it went silent until the roar of a beast filled the air for which scared everyone but me and the Jonin sensei's.

The defense ball came down and and you could see Garra holding his shoulder in pain as a scary look in his eyes appeared.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling surrounded me and I started to feel tired. I knew it was a genjutsu so I hurry made a hand sign for which released it and so did Kakashi and Gai sensei while also Sakura.

An explosion happened in the Kage booth for which we all looked and saw that smoke was visable in the booth.

I could sense an army of ninja heading our way and I see that it was the sound ninja racing towards us to I close my eyes. "So I was right about Kabuto being a spy."

A snake appeared and crashed the walls of the Chunin Exam arena, and from the outside walls for which led into the village.

I look over to see that Sasuke ran after Garra who fled the arena with his siblings. I sighed knowing that he want's to finish his battle.

Kakashi-sensei stopped fighting and was talking to Sakura about a B-Rank mission that he was giving to her which was to go after Sasuke and help him with his battle.

She nodded and woke up Naruto for which he tiredly woke up then she went over to Shikamaru to find out that he was awake this whole time.

Shino was in the corner and said that he was coming along as well for which Sakura nodded and said that they needed a four man squad.

Kakashi-senpai made a summoning and told him that his dog name Pakkun would guide them to Sasuke.

It was an hour after fighting off the Sand and Sound ninja's and we were all tired, but we saw that the barrier keeping Lord Third prisoner went down.

Kakashi and I went over to where the Hokage was and when we got their, we saw him laying on the floor with a smile on his face... Dead

Lord Third sacrificed himself for the sake of keeping Minato-nii alive and keeping the village safe.

After a few days, the funeral was held as everyone was in line for saying goodbye and remembering our beloved Hokage.

One of the village elders spoke, "We all stand here today is for our loving Hokage that watched over us all with his wisdom and the Will Of Fire. He has passed September 15th, xxxx on mission, saving our village. He shall be remembered as a Brother, Father, Uncle, Cousin, Teammate, Friend, and Hokage. As the Hokage council, We are very grateful to all he has done for the village and her friends and family. I believe that words cannot be expressed as to how we all feel today, and how we shall be feeling from now on. All I can say is that he has lived a happy life, even during our war phase. All during the war, all I saw was a smile on h face and wanting to help all people around him."

I watched as everyone put down their flowers and everyone kept their heads down in guilt and remembrance of their professor.

Hey Guys!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto Episodes 62 - 77!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	13. Chapter 12: Sasuke's LeaveTraining Trip

(Ruby's Point Of View)+

When the funeral was over, I was forcefully brought out of the present and was brought back to the world of the dead.

I see that Rin was standing in front of me when I opened my eyes to see that she was looking at me worriedly because I was in the present, watching over my family for a long time.

I rubbed the back of my neck in apology for which she just sighed then grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the commons area.

Opening the door, I closed my eyes from the light, but then opened them to see that everyone was around an old man as I recognized as the Third Hokage."

I called out his name for which he turned to me and gave me a loving smile then walked up to me and spoke, "Ah, Ruby, it is so nice to see you after all these years."

I smiled at him and rubbed the back of my neck once more which made him chuckle then he looked serious, "You don't know how much your family misses you..."

I looked down with guilt but then I looked back at the old man with a determined look on my face, "I had to do it... To save the people close to me!"

He chuckled and rubbed the top of my head and spoke, "You are exactly like your brother, Ruby..."

I blushed from his comment as I heard my name being called so I turned to see that it was the five who walked up to me with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Ruby! We haven't sung in a while, all together I mean." I nodded with a smile as we stood in a circle then turned on our headphones as we started to sing

I need your love, I need your time  
When everything's wrong you make it right  
I feel so high, I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love (oh, I need your...)

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart

And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear

Tell me do you feel the same?  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love, I need your time  
When everything's wrong you make it right  
I feel so high, I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love (I need your...)

Am I dreaming, will I ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong?  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong

Tell me do you feel the same?  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love, I need your time  
When everything's wrong you make it right  
I feel so high, I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight

All the years, all the times  
You have never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears, all the lies, all the waste  
I've been trying to make a change  
And now my eyes are open

I need your love, I need your time  
When everything's wrong you make it right  
I feel so high, I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love, I need your time  
When everything's wrong you make it right  
I feel so high, I come alive  
I need to be free with you

I need your love, I need your time  
When everything's wrong you make it right (you make it right)  
I feel so high (I feel so high), I come alive (I come alive)  
I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love, I need your time  
When everything's wrong you make it right  
I feel so high, I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love.

I smiled at them, but then I remembered that time passes quickly when you are in the Limbo world so I knew that I had to hurry and get back to watching over my family.

I bowed to my friends and I said that I needed to get back before I missed anything important and they nodded for which I started to run back but someone called out my name.

I turned around to see my parents walking towards me and asked me how Minato-nii was doing for which I simply said that he was happy which made them smile.

Running back to the room, I hurry and reactivated it to see that Naruto and Sasuke were standing on top of the hospital while Sasuke was in hospital clothes while Naruto was in his normal clothes.

Sakura is watching from the side as the two boys started to speak to each other.

"Put on your headband, and we will! I'll wait..." Naruto said as Sasuke said that he didn't need it while Naruto said that he should.

Sasuke scoffed, "There's no reason to put it on... Because you won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead."

Naruto shook his head, "That's not the point... Come on! You know that putting your headband on is a commitment has a battle on equal terms as a Leaf Shinobi!"

This made Sasuke angry, "There you go... Acting all high and mighty again... You don't honestly believe that we are equals!" Naruto said that, that is exactly what he was thinking.

"You're a complete embarrassment!" Sasuke said as Naruto answered, "Only because next to me, you are embarrassed at how weak you are! Isn't that right Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Naruto lunged at each other and caught each other's fists as they tried to punch each other. Sasuke then tried to kick him but Naruto caught his ankle and swung him around.

He kicked him away with the foot that wasn't being held by Naruto which sent Naruto into the air. Naruto tried to punch him but Sasuke evaded it by pushing him to the other side.

Sasuke then did mulitple punches at Naruto for which he blocked execpt for the last punch then brought him to the sheets that were hanging up.

He then jumped, trying to find the knuckle head, just to find out that he was on top of the water tower and jumped down to punch him in the face, for which he succeeded.

Though, Sasuke got him back by landing gracefully on the fence then jumped up and also hit Naruto in the face.

They were both now running in different aisles of sheets and blankets, until Sasuke kicked him which made him get tangled in a sheet backed up to a fence where Sasuke repeatedly punched him.

Naruto had enough and kicked him away where he jumped up into the air and they started punching and kicking each other while still in the air.

Once they gracefully landed on the ground, they were panting, trying to get air into their lungs as I prayed for Kakashi-sensei to hurry up.

Naruto made the hand sign for the Mulit Shadow Clone Jutsu where about a hundred of him appeared and surrounded Sasuke.

They all went to attack him but dodged them and kicked them away. I was wondering how he was doing that but then I looked at his feet to see that he was copying my move of dodging attacks.

Then, Naruto started doing the Uzumaki Barrage, from which he stole from Rock Lee, and was about to kick him down to the ground, but Sasuke dodged it then made hand signs for the Fire Ball Jutsu for which he shot at the ground.

This destroyed all the clones with the blankets and sheets along with it, making it an empty space.

The fire disappeared and all that was left was two Naruto's making a Rasengan. I was surprised to see that he could make one. Minato-nii must of finally taught him how to do it.

I was shocked when Sasuke made a Chidori and were aiming to kill each other.

Sakura shouted at them to stop then ran in the middle of their shot and was about to hit her, but Kakashi appeared and grabbed both of their wrist and threw them towards the water towers for which the Jutsu's hit.

Looking over to where the boys were and I see that Sasuke left a huge dent while Naruto left a smaller dent... But I knew it did a lot of damage from the behind because I could also the Rasengan.

Sasuke then jumped away and I see Naruto looking at Sakura with sadness in his eyes for which she closed my eyes as he ran away as well.

Kakashi-sensei came over to Sakura and comforted her because she was crying and he said that he was going to fix everything.

**********Time skip brought to you by working on my brothers laptop**********

It has been two weeks since the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the hospital. I thought that it was just going to be a little fight, but I turned out to be wrong.

Sasuke has left to go after Orochimaru for power and I just found out last night.

The Genin's that went after him were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Rock Lee went after them after about an hour after the five Genin's left.

For some reason, I decided that I would leave Sasuke and Naruto to... Have their way while I stayed in the village to see what happens with my family at home.

Throughout the day, Kushina was worrying about her little boy, chasing after a boy who wants to go to Orochimaru.

Minato has been drowning himself in his work so he wouldn't think about his son going on a deadly mission without any protection from his parents.

Kakashi heard about what happened to Sasuke and the mission so he went after them, hopefully to stop them from doing anything rash.

I sighed as I watched Minato work on the papers on his desk until Kakashi's summon, Pakkun, came in through the window and said that Naruto was in the hospital.

This made Minato stand and hurried and ran over to the hospital while I ran after him.

Once we got into the hospital, I heard Naruto talking to Sakura.

"I'm... Sorry, Sakura..." She looked shocked then gave a fake smile, "Sorry? What is there to be sorry about?"

She started walking towards the window while speaking, "Let me guess, you were being reckless again and went off on your own again... Heh, look at you now... You look like a mummy! Why do you have the curtains closed... It's a beautiful day outside!"

Naruto took my hand and held it while he spoke to Sakura, "I haven't given up! I'm still going to keep my promise! After all, it was a promise of a life time, I meant it!"

She didn't look at him as he spoke, but kept looking outside. "It's okay, Naruto, really..." I felt Naruto squeeze my hand tighter which made me look at him in worry.

"If I say I'm going to do it... That means I will, okay..." He looked at Sakura with a bright face, "Don't forget, my way of the Shinobi means... I always stand behind what I say!"

I smiled at his words and so did everyone else.

Minato sat down next to Naruto and asked if he was alright for which he nodded until we heard a big thumb outside so Naruto opened the window's to see a giant toad with Master standing on top.

He then at on the outside of the window and listened to what Naruto had to say then started to speak, "I have something important to tell you... It cant wait... From now on, you are my only student... I need to make a full fledged Shinobi out of you in three years, and I'll do it."

Naruto and I were confused as to what he meant by three years so he answered our question. "We have got some disturbing information, regarding the Atatsuki... We believe that you are their next target, and we have three to four years until they come after you..."

I was shocked by this imformation, but I was more shocked by Naruto's answer, "No way, that's not going to work... I don't have time for that! Do you think I care about what might happen three years down the road!"

Master was shocked by what he was saying so asked what he was talking about. "Orochimaru already got his hands on Sasuke, and his life is in danger right now, that's what I'm talking about!"

Master said that he can't regenerate another body until three more years and fortunately he ran out of time before Sasuke got to him so he had to choose another body.

"That means, Sasuke is save for three years... So you do have time..." He said as Naruto shouted, asking if it was true for which Master answered him with a yes which made Naruto relax.

"Forget Sasuke..." Naruto's and my eyes open wide to what he was proposing. "You can't help him, so just forget about him. Sasuke went to Orochimaru on his own free will... No matter what you do, he will not change. I have seen many Shinobi so I know the type... Orochimaru and Sasuke are cut from the same cloth... Don't delirious yourself about you bringing him back because you can't... It's hopeless... A fools errand."

Naruto got fed up and grabbed my hand again while he spoke, "Maybe it's easy for you to give up on him, Pervy Sage, but I can't! He may seem like nothing to you, but he's my friend!"

Master told him to shut up which made close my eyes in disgust and fear. "Just take a good look at the condition that you are in, and he's the one who did it to you! Was that the work of a friend!"

Naruto looked shocked as he said no and tried to come up with a reason which made me look at him with sadness.

"If you insist on going after Sasuke... Then you will get no training... I will have the Anbu Black Ops, including Bell, watch over you which will prevent you from leaving the village."

Naruto was again shocked as Master kept speaking,

"You're not just some ordinary kid... You've got something inside you that the Atatsuki want, The Nine Tailed Fox, but if you do not behave and do not listen to what I have to say, then I have to do what I have to do. Eventually, you will have to face off enemies far worse then Orochimaru, and it's time you start preparing for them. The first thing you need to do is to give up on Sasuke... What happened was destined to happen... Dismiss him from your mind, and move on. To be a Shinobi, you need to have more then Strength and Jutsu's... You have to have the Judgement to make the right decisions, you must become stronger. The longer you remain a fool... The harder it will be for you to live in this world."

Naruto looked at Master with widened eyes then he looked Determined, "Fine then... If being smart is like you says it does... Then I will remain a fool my entire life! I am going after him, and I will do it alone if I have too! I'll create my own incredible Justu, and when ever the Atatsuki pop up, I will just take them down! "

This shocked Master and I but then I smiled at him, loving his determination towards his best friend. "I can't let you create an incredible Justu on your own , can I? Not like that Sexy Jutsu of yours, it's depressing..."

Master jumped back up on his toad as he spoke, "This more then foolish! You have a lot of work to do when you get out of the hospital, so be ready to hit the ground running! See you then..."

Naruto saluted him as he disappeared in style.

Naruto looked down then called out Minato-nii's name which made him look at him with curiosity as Naruto looked up at his father with a sincere look.

"While I am in the hospital... Can you... Can you tell me more about my aunt..."

This shocked me, now knowing that Naruto know's that I exist, and that I was the one who put the Nine Tailed Fox in him.

I decided to let them have their time as they talked about me so I decided to go walk around the city until something important happened.

**********Time skip brought to you by this being the last chapter**********

It has been a month since Naruto has been released from the hospital and was now going on a Training Trip to work on his training and how to control the Curse Mark and the Nine Tailed Fox.

Kushina was yelling at Minato about how he was going to turn out like Master JIraiya with his pervy ways which made me giggle.

Master said that he would drop off Naruto at Mount Myoboku which made Minato and I both gulp because we both remembered the food served at the frog mountain.

Then, some of Naruto's friends showed up and talked to him for a little bit about their training then Naruto went on his way to training with the sage.

I decided to let Naruto be on his journey while I went back to the world of the dead and wait till Naruto gets back to the village.

I hope Naruto will be okay...

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "I Need Your Love" by Pentatonix!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


End file.
